Heart Hazard
by lostcard
Summary: A silly collection of one shots involving a certain Cat Thief and Surgeon of Death causing all sorts of trouble together in the New World. Punk Hazard and onward towards Dressrosa! Beware of spoilers! Ch 9: Miss Magician's Assistant. Oh my! Miss Magician Nami needs an assistant for her next magic trick! I wonder who it might be? Muhahaha! Read and find out!
1. Ways of Keeping Warm

**WARNING: This fic contains MAJOR SPOILERS of current OP chapters (Chapters from 659 and so on), I suggest you turn back now if you don't want to be spoiled! Don't say I didn't warn you, lovey :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Ways of Keeping Warm<strong>

These Marines were becoming more and more bothersome to our dear Surgeon of Death. If they thought he was going to allow them to freely search the facilities, they had another thing coming. The more persistent this smoky Vice Admiral became, the less Law was willing to tolerate their company. Trafalgar Law, being the cool and collective man that he was, wasn't about to lose his tempter in front of his uninvited guests. However, that didn't mean he wasn't growing less and less patient with them every passing minute. They either listen to his commands and leave or suffer the dire consequence.

"What's so wrong about a pirate like me staying on an island you disposed of?"

Before Smoker was given a chance to retort, Law shot him another promising line.

"If Strawhat comes here, I'll hunt him down. If that's all you wanted, leave."

They had no room to argue with him any longer. He had promised to handle to the Strawhats personally _if _he happened to find them on the island, therefore the Marines no longer had any business being on Punk Hazard. And right when Law felt he had finally won against his tireless opponent, his world was filpped upside down.

Like a cue on a movie set, the Strawhats came crashing through the entryway of the building. Nami, Chopper, and the abducted children were rushing to escape from their capturers and luckily found an exit. The good news was they were finally free and roaming outside, the bad news was they were now facing a more deadly fate. Chopper and the children were in sheer panic, not knowing where to turn next. Nami, however, screamed in terror due to snowflakes tickling her naked skin.

"Ahhhhh! It so cold!"

The navigator, being oblivious to the situation they had just gotten themselves into, had only one mission and that was to get warm by any means necessary. She grabbed her furry companion in hopes of gathering some warmth from his thick fur. It took her a second to realize why Chopper and the children were freaking out. Looking to her right, she saw a man with a giant sword and long black coat. Getting a good look at his face she remembered him being one of those crazy captains from the auction house on Sabaody. And boy, that guy did not look happy to see them.

"I remember you," said the shivering cat thief. "Are you the reason why these kids are locked up?"

Franky, Chopper, and Sanji were busting out behind them in song and dance. The children sang along to "Frank the Tank", causing everyone to direct their everlasting attention upon them. Everyone, that is, except Nami. She was still freezing cold in her little bikini top and had to fulfill her mission. Her eyes couldn't help but shine as she looked at the surgeon captain. His long coat looked rather warm and comfy. Eyes were traveling up and down the distracted doctor. Licking her cold dry lips, Nami was willing to put all this abduction business to the side, but only for the time being.

"Suuuuupeerrr," yelled the collective group. "Amazing tank! It's the ultimate form!"

The Marine looked dumbfounded by the whole scene. A huge raccoon? Giant Kids? A robot? Where the hell did this group come from?

Sanji was twirling with the severed head in his hands.

"Nami-swaaaan," he cried out. "Did you hear my heart sing out its undying love for you?"

Looking around he noticed he could not locate his dearest navigator.

"Hey Chopper," asked Sanji, still twirling the head. "Where's Nami-swan?"

Chopper looked to his left and then to his right.

"That's weird, she was just holding onto me just a second ago."

There was a dark shadow cast over Trafalgar Law's eyes. He knew exactly where their navigator was and he was quickly losing his cool because of it. He could feel arms wrapped around his chest, legs wrapped around his waist, and a head resting on his back underneath his heavy coat. Sometime during the wild diversion, the orange-haired woman managed to climb up under his coat like a cat into a tree, unnoticed by the dark doctor and the rest of her crew. Law could feel a sweat drop coming down his forehead as she gripped his chest harder underneath his coat. No matter how everyone looked at it, Law was going to be in deep shit due to her stupid actions.

_Does this idiot have a death wish? _Thought Law, tightly grasping his large katana. _What the hell was she thinking?_

And this is what Nami was thinking drooling underneath his coat: _Warm! So waaaaarm!_

Law inched back more and more into the building, looking down at his coat's wide collar as he did so.

"Hey woman," he whisper quietly into his coat, making sure not to be noticed by the confused Strawhats and Marines. "Get the hell out my coat this instant."

"But it's cold out there." whispered back Nami, she could feel herself falling asleep in this comfortable heat.

Law turned towards the exit and shaking the cat thief out her dreamy daze.

"If you don't do what I say miss, I can guarantee that being cold will be the very least of your troubles."

Nami did not like the sound of that proposal at all.

"Ok, ok, wait a second."

"Where do you think you're going, Trafalgar Law?" asked Smoker, stuffing another cigar into his mouth and lighting it up. "Not trying to worm away, are you?"

While the strawhat crew searched around for Nami, Smoker still had his complete attention on the pirate doctor. Law turned himself back, facing Smoker and the rest of the still astonished Marines.

"Don't be foolish, of course not."

"What are you hiding underneath your coat, Trafalgar Law? You wouldn't be hiding one of these Strawhats, by chance?"

_Shit. _Thought Nami and Law in unison.

"And here I thought you were done asking stupid question, Vice Admiral...my mistake."

Smoker snarled as a thick cloud of smoke surrounded his face.

"Shut up you little shit! I know you're hiding something!"

Law had to act and act fast. He would just have to teleport her somewhere for the time being. But before Law was even given the chance to use his devil fruit powers he noticed the girl had already disappeared. But that wasn't the only thing that had disappeared.

"Oh my god! What happened to his coat?" yelled a stun Marine solider.

"It just vanished into thin air," yelped another amazed solider. "What the hell is happening on this island?"

Nami, using her invisible technique, was able to escape undetected, giving her the perfect opportunity to steal the coat as well. The warmth of the heavy coat melted her body. Nami was in heaven in this icy hell.

_Who says you can't have your cake and eat it too?_

"Chopper, Sanji-kun, Franky, children," yelled out Nami as she ran into the building. "Let's go back! There must be another exit!"

Law let out a low growl as he watch that woman run further down the hallway in his prized coat.

_That bitch!_

"Nami-swaaaaan, I love it when you think of another plan!"

The rest rushed to catch up with her as the Marine made their move to capture the flighty group of pirates.

"Don't let the strawhats runaway," yelled Tashigi drawing her sword.

"Great, those guys are away getting themselves into a fine mess," huffed Law lifting up his right hand. "Especially that unforgivable woman."

"Room."

Nami could see a large circle surrounding her as she ran nearer to the stairs.

"Huh? What's this?"

"Scan."

Law could hear a shrilling cry in the distance. It was like music to his ears, way better than that "Frank the Tank" song. He had teleported the warm black coat off Nami and onto himself once again.

"Whoa, Nami-swan!"

"Sanji, don't look," yelled Chopper. "You survived Fisherman Island, but you won't survive this! Look away!"

"I don't care! This is how I want to die! By the beauty of my Nami-swaaaan!"

"Trafalgar Law! I won't forgive you for this," screamed Nami, tightly covering her body.

_What's her deal? I just took back what rightfully belong to me. She's lucky I didn't slice off her head while I was at it._

Looking down at his opened coat, he noticed something else was covering his shirt. It was a decorative bikini top.

_Guess I went a little overboard, _smirked Law, unwrapping the bikini top and stuffing it in his pocket. _Didn't realize I picked up a bonus. I bet she'll give me hell next time we cross paths._

Oh and she will…but it will be worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhhhhhhhhh omg! The latest chapters of One Piece are freaking EPIC! This arc is going to kick so much ASS! OMG! Nami and Law have officially made contact (umm, kinda), so how can I not write a silly little one shot about it? I think I may write more as the arc progresses (I wanna see where things are going before I start dishing out stuff)…but I've got a few ideas up my sleeves ;3<em>

_But yeah, this will just be a few Law/Nami one shots, most involving their adventures on Punk Hazard (may have a few random one shots that take place outside of Punk Hazard…we'll see). I don't plan to connect the stories in any certain ways, but hey who knows? Maybe I'll expand on a one shot if I feel intrigued to do so. But yeah, hope some of you had a good laugh over this one shot. Like how I sorda mirrored the Luffy/Hancock coat encounter? Strawhats+Shichibukai+long coats=love! I hope to think of more entertaining ones in the future :x And like you all, I am so excited about the direction of this arc! Totally caught me off guard and I'm loving every minute of it! Thanks for reading everyone! Review if you get the chance, love to hear your feedback :D_


	2. I Heart You!

**I Heart You!**

"Nami, the package says it's for you," called Usopp, grabbing the large package from a swarm of delivery birds.

Nami was sunbathing near Bellemare's orange trees when she heard Usopp call for her. Robin and Chopper, resting in shade, looked up from their books in curiosity. A package being delivered to the Sunny was a very rare and unusual thing, especially in the New World.

"Huh? A package? That's weird, who's it from?" asked Nami as she got up from her towel.

"I don't know, it doesn't say," responded Usopp, bringing the package up to her.

"Be careful, Nami," warn Robin. "The Marines have been known to deliver bombs to pirates. You might blow your face off."

"Ahhhh! Don't say that Robin," yelled the weak trio in unison.

"Well listen to package then, you'll know if there's a bomb or not."

Usopp pressed his ear against the large box. Nami and Chopper waited in anticipation for his verdict. And just like that Usopp screamed and threw the package in the air.

"Ahhhhh! It's beeping! It's a bomb!"

When the package finally hit the deck, no one expected what would happen next. The box fell apart and the content within spilled on the decks of the Sunny. Usopp and Chopper looked down in shock and Robin tried to cover her smile. Nami, however, was freaking out.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! What the hell are those?"

Chopper walked up to the splattered scene and picked up one of the beating objects.

"They appear to be hearts," explained the furry doctor, inspecting the floors around them. "And there's a lot of them. Maybe around a hundred."

"Ewwww, who would be sending you these things?" Usopp stuck his tongue out in disgust. Nami was too stressed out about the hundred beating hearts on deck to even fathom who would send her such an awful gift.

"I think it's cute," responded Robin, patting the back of nervous navigator.

"Are you crazy? This isn't cute!" screamed Nami, pulling at her hair. "This is creepy!"

"Nami-swaaaan! I heard you call! Is it your heart declaring its love for me?"

Sanji and Zoro just joined them aboard the heart-splattered deck. The two were also disgusted from scene upon their beloved Sunny.

"Um, wrong timing for that, Sanji," warned Usopp, picking up a piece of paper that had slipped from the package. "Hey, there's a letter in here. Maybe it says who's it from."

Nami grabbed the letter and folded it open for everyone to read.

_Miss Nami,_

_You will be mine soon._

_-Trafalgar Law_

Nami screamed in horror. Zoro scratched his head in confusion. Sanji stomped his burning leg in fury. Robin muffled her giggles. Chopper had snot dripping from his nose in shock. And Usopp smirked as he elbowed his orange-haired companion.

"Trafalgar Law, huh? Didn't know things were like that between you two," teased Usopp.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about," yelped Nami. She crumpled up the letter and tossed onto the ground with the rest of the hearts. "The man's a fucking lunatic!"

"How dare he! Nami-swan, I am the one that loves you," declared Sanji as he ripped open his shirt. "Take my heart!"

"Allow me to help," offered Zoro, drawing out one of his swords.

"Like I would let a marimo get his shitty hands near my heart."

"What was that, you nose bleeding moron?"

"I said, with your retarded sense of direction, you probably don't even know where the heart is located."

It was on. Those two idiots were at it in perfect form yet the rest of the crew paid them no attention.

"If nothing is going on, why is your face so red?" teased Usopp. Chopper took the opportunity to join Usopp in the fun.

"Yeah, are you red because your blushing, Nami?"

"I'm red because I'm pissed off!" yelled the angry navigator.

"Ahhh! Dragon lady," yelped Usopp and Chopper as they coward away from their irate crewmate. Hiding behind Robin seemed to be their only sanctuary for the time being.

"You have to admit, Nami, the package is a rather sweet gesture," declared the archeologist.

"Robin! What on earth are you talking about? This is NOT sweet at all!"

"Well it's the thought that counts. And it's sweet that he thought about you today."

It finally hit Nami what Robin was trying to say.

_Maybe Robin is right. Maybe in some creepy, fucked-up way this crazy pirate doctor is trying to say he likes me._

Nami was turning redder by the minute, but this time it wasn't because she was pissed off.

"Nami has a boyfriend, Nami has a boyfriend," chanted Usopp and Chopper behind a giggling Robin.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile somewhere in the New World aboard a certain sailing yellow submarine<em>

It took a while to collect, but Trafalgar Law had finally gathered another set of a hundred beating hearts. The collection came from a combination of both Marines and pirates. As soon as he gathered them all up, he wasted no time getting them delivered to the Strawhat's ship. He looked up at the bright sky in wonderment, curious if the orange-haired thief had received his "special" package yet.

_I wish I were there to witness it. _Thought Law, balancing his giant katana on his left shoulder. _I want to see the look of sheer terror on her face when she opens that package. Teach that witch a thing or two about ever going against a pirate like me._

In fact, the last encounter between the two had not been a pleasant one, leaving Law to clean up the mess in end. He had not forgiven her for that and vowed to seek revenge. Scaring the greedy navigator shitless seemed to be the best option. If she was having restless nights for the next few months, Law felt the job was properly done.

"Hey captain, what are you thinking about?"

Law turned to see Penguin and Shachi joining him on the deck of the submarine.

"Hmmm, just wondering if the Strawhat's have received my package yet."

"You sent Strawhat a package?" asked Penguin.

"To the Strawhat's navigator."

Penguin and Shachi gave each other "that look", they knew exactly who their captain was referring to. It was obvious the Strawhat's navigator left a certain impression on their dear captain.

"Oh. What was in the package?" asked Shachi.

The two could see a gleam in their captain's dark eyes. A smirk was quickly spreading on Law's face.

"A hundred bloody hearts."

"Awwww how sweet."

Law quietly choked on the remark, giving his two crewmates a puzzled look. Surely they had heard him wrong or they would've never said such a thing. But then again, these two were always hanging on his every word, perhaps they would've gloated at any answer he gave them.

"And a note that says, _you'll be mine soon_," added the dark doctor.

"Awwww that's so cute!"

That's it! The Surgeon of Death wasn't going to stand there and be called "sweet" and "cute" by no one, not even his own very crew.

"What the hell are you two babbling about?"

"Oh captain, we never knew you were the romancing type," snickered Penguin.

Law could feel his hands twitching on his katana. It took all the strength in the world to keep himself from slicing those two to bits and tossing them into the sea.

"What the fuck—I'm not trying to woo the witch, I'm trying to scare her the DEATH!"

"Oh, you are?" asked Shachi.

"Of course!"

"Hmmmm, you picked a hell of day to send her that package then," remarked Penguin.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why should it matter when I send the package?"

"Because," explained Shachi, pulling out a calendar from his pocket. "Today is Valentine's day!"

Law was certain his heart had stopped for a second. A dark shadow of shame covered his trembling body. He couldn't fucking believe it. Out of all days, he had to send it to her on this particular day. It took everything in him to keep himself from falling to his knees in humiliation.

_God dammit!_

"Captain has a girlfriend, captain has a girlfriend!" chanted Penguin and Shachi.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><em>Ha ha ha! Poor Law XD I just enjoy tormenting him too much! Well if it made him happy, he did freak out Nami a bit. When it was revealed how he became Shichibukai, I thought…hmmmmm that would be funny if he sent them on Valentine's day :x<em>

_Awww thanks for all the lovely comments, favs, and alerts guys :,,,D I'm glad so many of you guys find this pair so amusing! They're fun to mess with (cause they're so cracky), so I am delighted that you're enjoying my fun with them. I know they can be out of character a little bit here and there, but I will try my best to keep it true to their character (that I am aware of…that Law is still such a mystery!)._

Mandarina: _Awww thanks :D I'm glad you enjoyed Nami snuggling in Law's cozy coat. I hope to update "Hostage" soon, but I'll be honest. This arc kind of threw me off, so now I'm debating how I want to approach that story in the future. It may take a while for me to update, but I hope you enjoy these one shot for the mean time, lovey ;)_

Critic Acid: _Yes! More character abuse! I like how you think ;3_

Nightmare74: _Thank you! Someone from France likes my stories? How cool :D I'm happy you're enjoying my fanfic :]_

ComfortDuckAshes: _Your comment made me want to do the SUUUUPPER FRANKY stance lol. Thank you! Hope you like what I have in store for these two._

Phantom: _Oh my god when I was reading that page in the manga, I was like "oooh, Nami is so cold…but Law looks so warm ;)" I totally thought she would have a go for that coat of his, but I guess Sanji took care of it and gave her his coat instead. Oh well :P omg! I wanna have babies with this arc!_

Voodoodiamond: _Thank you! I hope Nami and Law interact during this arc. But honestly I want Law to interact with all the Strawhats…his reaction to them busting out of the lab was priceless XD_

Ace Clover: _Omg *_* you too? I was like "Huston, we've made contact!" lol. Yes, they're sexy hot together! I'm so glad someone else wants to really hype up the LawxNami pairing! I think crack!love is the best kind of love in OP :D Law is so clever with his rudeness…you don't know if you should thank him or punch him in the face. I feel like Nami may have to learn this in one of my one shots ;D heh, heh._

Eitan: _Omg me too! I was dancing the dance of a hundred celebrations when Law came back in latest chapters! He is so boss! When Nami addressed Law I was surprise that she remembered him so well (usually the running gag has been "who's that guy?"), so I'm excited about future encounters of the two. Thank you :D I'm glad you enjoyed the first one shot, hope you enjoy the many more to come!_

_Thank you everyone for the comments, favs, and alerts! Please review when you get the chance, would love to hear your feedback :D_


	3. It's a Trap!

**Author's Notes: Just a quick head's up, everyone! This is just a collection of one-shots/short stories, so none of the stories relate with one another! I may write a sequel to one if I feel inspired to do so, but other than that, they stand alone. Hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>It's a Trap!<strong>

Punk Hazard was becoming one hell of an island to be on. For some unexplained reason, five supernova captains and their respective crews arrived on the deserted island at different times and spots. One of these captains happened to be the notorious Captain Eustass Kid. The three captains that had caused all sorts of madness and mayhem at a Sabaody auction house were now reunited on this forbidden island. But as fate had it, the three captains were busy with their own types of mischief. They were not butting heads for the time being.

As the Kid crew fought with the strange beasts of the half frozen island, they seem to notice that some of the Strawhat crewmembers were separated from their idiot captain. As they started a fire to roast the creatures they had just slaughtered, Killer pointed out the lost crewmember approaching their group. It appeared to be the Strawhat's orange haired navigator and she seemed to be struggling in the snowy climate.

After finally making contact, Kid could not see how this woman could be any threat to them and allowed her to huddle around their freshly made fire. Nami tried her best to warm up, however she was still having issues with the snow falling on her naked skin. And she was not shy about sharing her complaints to the rival crew. Kid was having enough of this woman's whining voice.

"Shut up, strawhat woman," ordered the spiky-haired captain, giving her a warning glare.

No one told this feisty, strong-willed navigator to shut up, especially when she was suffering the most in the freezing weather. With hands on her hips, she walked up to Kid to give him a piece of her mind.

"Listen asshole, I'm slowly turning into a human icicle! I have a right to complain, so don't tell me to shut up!"

Getting a better look at the woman, Kid understood her dilemma. All she wore was a little bikini top and a tight pair of jeans. It was a miracle her skin wasn't blue from the frostbiting weather.

"Well it's your own damn fault. You shouldn't be wearing such revealing clothing in this weather."

Nami played her long shiny locks, giving Kid a teasing smile and wink.

"Oh, you don't like my outfit?"

The red-haired captain was caught completely off guard by the question. He couldn't believe this woman had the gall to shamelessly flirt with him. Kid gave her another good look over and had to admit this woman had one hell of a body. Giving her a devilish smirk, he could think of a thing or two to get her warmed up real quick.

"No, I like it very—"

*****WHACK*

Before Kid was even given the chance to finish his line, Trafalgar Law had appeared before him and smacked him across the face with his large katana. Kid's face was completely red and swollen from the attack. He got up to see Nami and Law giving each other a solid nod and high five.

"Oh, I see what you did there," said Kid.

"It's a trap," announced Killer.

Law was helping Nami with her coat as Kid prepared to attack them. Before he could even land a hit, they had teleported miles away from the sight. As they casually walked away from the Kid crew's direction they could hear the notorious "Captain" howling in anger.

Law could not wipe the grin of satisfaction off his face. The doctor turned to look at Nami, who was busy counting the wad of beli in her hands.

"Let's do Apoo next."

Nami looked up, giving the Surgeon of Death a suggestive side-glance.

"It's going to cost you another 10,000 beli."

Law gave her a nod, letting out a sly chuckle.

Yep, Punk Hazard was one hell of an island to be on with these two scheming together. Pirate or Marine, both parties had no idea what kind of trouble they were up against.

* * *

><p><em>What a pair, huh? XD Let's see what other kinds of mischief they come up with. I couldn't help myself, I loved the whole "It's trap" scene in the manga, I had to it with Law in the mix. And I apologize to any KidNami shippers out there if they felt betrayed. I am not trying to bash Kid/Nami at all, I love Kid/Nami! But I figured I wouldn't abuse Law in this one-shot…which means I will probably do so in the next one ;x sorry, I can't help myself! It too much fun ;3_

_Oh my goodness! I am overwhelmed by all the comments, favs, and story alerts! Thank you soooooooo much you guys! You are all making me blush ^^ Wow…thanks for all the words of encouragement! It means a lot and it really gets me excited about sharing my funny ideas involving this pairing. I'm glad you are just as entertained by Law/Nami as I am :D _

_ComfortDuckAshes: Thank you! I'm glad you get my sense of sick cuteness! The darker it is, the cuter it becomes ;)_

_Ace Clover: I think Law was not in the right state of mind when wrote that letter :x he wasn't sleeping much collecting those hearts. I guess "You will be mine" sounded much more threatening in his head lol! Thanks for the excellent question! Every chapter is a one-shot/short story, so unfortunately none of the stories will relate with one another. They stand alone, unless I get the itch to write a sequel or something. Thanks for asking, I wasn't sure if I was making that point clear, I'll be sure to do so in the future! Thanks again!_

_Eitan: Haha, that was a fun part to write! Yeah, Law better stay sharp in front of his crew, they'll get him good if ever goofs up. I'm glad you enjoyed how I mirrored Nami and Law's reactions XD ahhh, those two are meant for each other ;)_

_HeartOfNewcastle: Awwww thanks :3 yes, cute and stupid…just how Nami likes 'em lol._

_So Beyond Crazy: You make me blush =^^= thank you so much! I'm so happy you're enjoying my fic! It means a lot from my favorite Law/Nami author *o*_

_Phantom: Omg! Thanks for the long inspiring comment :D I'm so flattered you are getting pumped for this arc because of my short stories as well. This arc is just..omg! I feel like there is no word to describe it…hopefully Oda can make one up for us lol. Yes, Robin is adorably twisted and Penguin and Shachi are a dynamic duo. They know how to finish each other's sentences XD_

_SilkyBlood: Thank you ;3 I am so entranced by your screen name…silkyblood. Hmmm, sounds nice XD_

_LaraLuvKakashi: Ha! I'm glad you caught that cuz that's the vibe I was trying to set, I wanted to make Law look like some creepy admirer…when he was really trying to do the opposite. One day Law will scare her to death! Don't give up hope, Surgeon of Death XD Thanks for the entertaining comment!_

_Mandarina: Thank you! Yes, I believe there's more human to Law than is currently being shown in the manga. I feel like Oda will expose so much of his character in this arc and I cannot wait. As much as I like "cool/badass" Law, I would like a "human" Law just as much. Makes him more fun ;) I know you like Kid/Nami, so I hope you didn't get heartbroken by this story. They did have their moment…kinda ;x_

_Hachibukai: Omg thanks :D I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter so much. Sleep_ _deprived Law should not be writing his own threatening letters, he is doomed to fail XD I agree, it does not take away from his hotness. Law will always be a sexy sexy doctorman._

_Voodoodiamond: Yes, there's a small dent on the submarine where Law was bashing his head on over and over XD Thank you! More you shall have!_

_Law3nami4evea: oh my goodness, if I don't make more you'll die o_O what's a matter, are you sick? Wait, let me go get the doctor!_

_Trishia: I agree, it's very dark and creepy…but they call him a crazy doctor for a reason lol. Yes, Bepo will star in a chapter very soon :D keep your eyes peeled! Thanks for the comment :D_

_MeanderCat: Haha, you know Law should really consider getting himself a secretary after this fiasco XD Oh yes, I love writing Sanji and Zoro fights, they are soooooooo freaking hilarious together! Thanks so much :D_

_SayukiChoco: Omg Thanks :3 Yes, I do enjoy abusing Law. He's perfect for the butt of all my jokes. I'm so happy you think I'm doing a good job keeping everyone in character! I'm doing my very best! Yes, Law is a hard one cuz he still is a mystery! Please write a Law/Nami story, I would love to read it :D There needs to be more fics about these two!_

_Hope you are all surviving the break (I'm barely making it! SOS ODA!) I'll try updating the next one-shot soon. Thank you everyone for the comments, favs, and alerts! Please review when you get the chance, would love to hear your feedback :D_


	4. A Thief at Heart

**A Thief at Heart**

"No."

"No? What do you mean _no_? Your devil fruit abilities and my expertise in thievery would make us unstoppable! How can you say _no_ to that?"

"…."

"Think of all the treasure and money we could steal," gushed the star-eyed Nami.

From the very minute Nami saw Trafalgar Law's ability to transport objects out of the pockets of unsuspecting victims, she knew this was the man for her. How could she not ask him to join forces? That would've be the biggest financial mistake of her whole thieving life! There was no chance in hell Nami was going to let that happen.

"No."

The stars in Nami's eyes shattered. Luring the pirate doctor to join her was proving to be more of a challenge than she had originally anticipated. She had been chasing after him for the last 20 minutes and wasn't having any luck. Jumping in front of the agitated Shichibukai, Nami halted Law with her palm out.

_You would think a chance to collaborate with a beautiful and talented thief such as myself would be reason enough! Guess it's time to bring out the big guns._

"Ok, I get it now. You want to know, what's in it for you if we work together, right?"

"…"

"If you team up with me, I will give you 10% of what we steal!"

And with that Nami shot the Surgeon of Death one of her best winning smiles. Law shook his head in disgust. It took all the strength within to prevent his hand from giving himself a facepalm. Nami could feel sweat forming on her forehead, she had to act fast or she would lose him.

"Alright, alright, how about _20%_ of what we steal?"

Nami could see Law's eyes darkening.

"25%," rolled out the orange-haired woman.

"…."

"How about 15%?"

Without her even realizing it, Law had appeared before the Cat Thief and grabbed ahold of her chin. Nami flinched, letting out a huge gulp. She was expecting him to attack at any moment, however that moment never came. It took a second for her to realize that he was inspecting her head. Nami could feel his other hand feathering around her scalp, searching for bumps.

"Did you suffer massive amounts of brain damage when I switched your bodies?" asked Law, maneuvering her chin up so their eyes met. "Or have you always been this god-awful at haggling?"

Even thought Nami could feel her hair flaring up in anger, she did her best to keep cool.

_Must not hurt valuable tool, must not hurt valuable tool._

"For your information, doctor, I'm a damn good haggler! The best there is even!"

"I must applaud your strategic use of sarcasm, Miss Nami. It really is quite funny."

Veins were popping from her clenched fists. She smacked his hand away from her chin and took a step back before she really lost it.

"I'm not being sarcastic, asshole!"

"I see, so you did suffer some brain damage," noted Law, bring his palm out. "In the medical world, you are now what we call _retarded_, Miss Nami."

"Shut up," screamed Nami, throwing a punch at the pirate doctor. Law was lucky enough to catch it with his opened palm. "That reminds me, you owe me 500,000 beli for switching my body with a nose-bleeding pervert!"

"What a coincidence," replied the dark doctor, giving Nami one of his signature smirks. "That's the same price I charge for putting people back into their own bodies. Looks like that makes us even."

Before Nami had the chance to retort, they were interrupted by a group of Marines walking towards their hallway. Nami and Law jumped into another entryway, hiding themselves behind the wall. They watched the Marines march passed them without any notice. As the group walked further and further away, Nami looked back at Law. He seemed to be straightening his hat and long coat. It looked like he was preparing to leave her as well. He walked back into the hallway, going the opposite direction of the Marines.

"I don't know what hell I was thinking asking you to join me," said Nami, resting her long rod on her left shoulder.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Miss Cat Thief," replied Law, walking further away from Strawhat's navigator.

"I mean, the more I think about it," declared Nami, cupping her chin with her hand. "If we worked together, you would've just got in the way."

As much as he despised his own actions, that comment made Trafalgar Law stop in his tracks.

"Even though we are both pirates, when it comes down to it, I'm the real thief here. I know what the hell I'm doing."

Law couldn't believe what he was doing! He was turning around and walking back towards that witchy woman.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" barked Law.

Nami pointed at the group of Marines down the hall.

"I know very well that your powers don't work unless they are within your 'room'. So if they use haki or jump out, you're fresh out of luck," proclaimed Nami, stretching out her legs. "That's _if _you're even fast enough to get them in your circle. I bet I could steal all their wallets before you even got the chance to use those silly little power of yours."

"You can't be serious…"

"Guess there's only one way of finding out," affirmed Nami, jumping up. "Unless you're chicken, Tiger-man."

She had to go and use that stupid nickname her captain called him. Sure, he knew Strawhat was too dim to pronounce his name properly, but it still pissed him off when heard it said. Before he knew it, Nami was running towards the Marine pack. He wasn't about to let her show him up, his pride wouldn't allow it.

"Room," ordered Law, bringing out his palm. The circle quickly spread around the unsuspecting Marine group. He positioned the blade of his katana against flat palm, gliding it across the direction of the Marines. "Scan."

With a flick of his wrist, the wallets were transported from the pockets of the soldiers to a staggering pile before him. Before he even had a chance to react, Law saw Nami jumping up and down before him in joy.

"Yeah! Money! That's what I'm talking about!"

Law could feel his hand smacking his face. He had succumbed to the facepalm.

_Shit! That bitch tricked me!_

Taking the hand off his face, the Surgeon of Death hesitated in looking down. Law felt arms wrapped around his chest and head resting on his heart. That only meant one thing: the orange-haired witch was up to no good.

"You see, we make a perfect pair, you and I," sighed Nami. Law shivered as he felt her warm breath tickle his neck. For some reason he was having trouble controlling his body. It was as if he was temporarily paralyzed underneath her grip.

_What is this woman made out of? Seastone? Why can't I move? _

He looked down at the gleaming eyes of a thieving cat. He was almost positive she had cast a spell on him. Nami had that alluring grin spread across her face as she drew a circle around his heart with her index finger. Law twitched as he felt sweat falling down his cheek.

"Promise you'll join me, Law," cooed Nami, nuzzling his small patch of dark blue facial hair with her forehead. "You will be my dream come true."

_And you, Miss Nami, will be my never-ending nightmare._

* * *

><p><em>Yay! More abuse and fluff :D My favorite! I just realized after three chapters, I yet to write a full one shot with Nami and Law interacting with each other the whole time. BAM! DONE! So yeah, hope you didn't choke too much on the fluff at the end. I just couldn't help myself ;) I mean, as I see it…once Law revealed his "scan" powers, he pretty much has the devil fruit Nami would've wanted. Sanji wanted the invisibility fruit, so Nami is going want the stealing fruit (which is an element to Law's fruit). Well, it's either that, or she'll want the fruit that turns everything into gold and treasure. I'm still crossing my fingers for that. A girl can dream! Oh and by the way, if you're wondering about the whole "What's with the Tiger-man nickname?" In the latest chapter (663) Luffy tries and fails in saying Trafalgar. So basically what he calls him is Tora-man, which means 'Tiger-man' in Japanese. Tigers are my favorite animals ;3 so I pretty much love Luffy for that.<em>

_Oh my goodness! Again, a thousand thank yous for everyone that has reviewed, fav, and alerted this story. You love me, you really love me :,,,,,D or you love Law and Nami…which is cool too lol. But anyways, I looooove all of you! Thank you!_

_Ace Clover: OMG 9gag is suuuuuper funny! So much gold on that site! Law and Nami are conspiring together, but he doesn't like men perving on Nami, that's why he enjoys hitting them. So he's paying Nami so he has rightful cause to smack them on the face. But, I'm pretty sure if someone sexually harassed Nami without her provoking them, Law would kill them XD yes, I think he is crazy enough to do it. So…watch out Sanji! Awww, Kid/Nami needs more love! Maybe I will do a fic once I'm off the hype of this arc (or if Kid magically appears in this arc…doubtful, but a girl can dreeeeam!)._

_Hachibukai: My update saved you from dying? Yes! Take that, Law and Chopper! I can save lives too! OMG! It's a trap XD I love that part in the manga, so yea…had to use/steal it! Thanks Oda! Yeah, Supernovas should pretty much keep their guard up with these two working together. This goes for Luffy and Zoro too! Thanks a bunch!_

__Silveraqueen: Ha ha thanks :D The 2nd chapter was so much fun to write (this one too!), Law is fun to mess with. Cuz he's soooo cute! Oh shoot, you saw I did with Zoro and Sanji, now ;D It was a trap_ _

_Trishia: Yes! Thank you! No fear, Bepo will be there…perhaps next time ;) Did you cry for him during the last chapter ("Where's the talking bear?"), I hope nothing bad has happened to Bepo and the heart crew :,,,( _

_Mandarina: Omg! Don't dieeeee! Nami/Kid need yooooou! Ha ha ha, well I'm glad this was a pleasant surprise for you! Maybe I'll have more guest appearances with Kid in the future ;) The man needs more love….even if he doesn't want it! Heh heh! Yes, Law is pimping out Nami for his tricks ;) fun stuff!_

_Phantom: Wow you are a mind-reader *o*how did you know I was planning a chapter combining Law's DF powers and Nami's thievery skills? I bow to you oh wise and powerful Phantom! I hope you enjoyed how these two forces came together. Sweet horrific bliss! Yeah, no worries, Law's a doctor (and a pirate on top of that) so it will take a while for him to go broke. Man makes baaaaank! I inspired you to think Nami/Kid could maybe work :,,,,D totally didn't expect that from anyone! Yay! Thanks!_

_Eitan: Oh thank you so much my dear :D Yes, that was my favorite part too! I sooooooooooooooooooooo wanna see that happen! Oda! Doooo it! Make them high five! Maybe it will happen…a girl can dreeeeam! With Nami by his side, Law can enjoy his sick, twisted version of fun ;D as long as he pays…and pays well. Hope you loved this chapter ;3 I hope it inspires you to do more art! I love the manga clips :D Thank yooou!_

_OPlady3344: Thank you lovey! OMG I inspired someone to like Law/Nami :,,,,,,D My job is done! That is such a complement! Thanks!_

_Sempai-sama: Yay! I'm sooo surprise there isn't really any Law/Nami/Kid triangle fics out there (that I know of…do you? If so, gimme, gimme, gimme!)…hmmmmmm, I'm gonna have to change that soon ;\ That would be one sexy triangle! Ha ha ha, yes! I wanna see high fives, Oda! Make it happen in one of Robin's funny fantasy bubbles! Do it! We all can dreaaaaam, no? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, lovey ;) It was a fun one to write!_

_Perpare thyself, for the next OP break is coming soon -_- oh blessed Golden Week! Right before chapter 666 too! OMG I don't know if anything demonic will happen in that chapter…but the suspense is killing me! Thank you everyone for the comments, favs, and alerts! Please review when you get the chance, would love to hear your feedback :D_


	5. Keeping Up Appearances

**Keeping Up Appearances **

Robin, Nami, and Chopper were resting outside, enjoying the crisp sea breeze and soothing sunlight. Most of the crew wandered on the decks of the Sunny to bask in the wonderful weather. Nami noticed that even their temporary traveler seemed to be settling outside. Yet his intentions were different. Trafalgar Law was not merely on the decks of the Sunny to enjoy the current forecast, the doctor was waiting for something. It didn't take long for that "something" to arrive. A seagull flew above the Sunny's deck and dropped the waited prize. Everyone on deck ran to get a glimpse of the latest news, everyone but Sanji, who was still very busy making lunch. That changed the very moment he heard Nami scream. With a butcher knife still in his hand, Sanji charged onto the decks of the Sunny, ready to strike any villain who dared the harm his Nami-swan! Yet all his brave efforts were in vain. If anyone was in harms way, it was definitely not Nami. In fact, it was Nami who was packing all the punches. Luffy and Usopp heads were busted and bruised, yet they were still muffling out laughs.

"Stop it! It's not funny," growled the heated navigator.

The Strawhat crew and Law were waiting for the daily newspaper, but instead they had received a daily tabloid magazine. And what the magazine had blasted as their latest headline shocked everyone, especially Nami.

"Royal Warlord Trafalgar Law was seen canoodling with Strawhat's very own Cat Theif Nami! Do we see wedding bells in near future?" announced Usopp, wiping away his tears of laughter.

Nami punched her fellow crewmate in the head once more as she ripped the magazine from his hands.

"You were doing WHAT with my Nami-swan, you shitty doctor," roared Sanji, sending a fiery kick towards the Surgeon of Death. Within a split second, Sanji was transported on the other side of the ship… directly above Zoro to be exact. So when he landed the flaming kick, it hit the sleeping swordsman instead of his intended victim. Law could hear the two arguing it out from the other side of the ship.

_That should keep that love cook busy_, thought Law, directing his attention back at Nami and Luffy. He transported the magazine into his hands and began reading the front page news once again. There was a picture of Nami and himself walking down the streets of the latest island they visited. It was only a quick stop to gather some more supplies before they headed to Green Bit. Apparently their swift visit did not go unnoticed. Some local paparazzi must of captured that photo when Law agreed to help Nami find some New World sea maps. Law stroked his chin curiously. What he said next stopped Nami from sending another punch towards her chuckling Captain.

"Perhaps this is not a bad thing," explain Law, folding up the magazine and shoving it under his arm. "Let's use this information towards our favor."

The whole crew looked at Law in wild bewilderment. This was not the reaction they were expecting from this dark doctor. They were sure he would've been just as offended as their hothead navigator about the false rumors, yet instead he appeared to be pleased by the unexpected gossip.

"What the HELL do you mean use this towards our favor? Listen Trafalguy, if this is another one of your schemes to—" started Nami.

"If I want to maintain my status of Shichibukai, the Marines must never know about our "alliance". Yes, I knew sooner or later they would catch on and notice us traveling together and with that I would have to present a reason why I would be roaming the New World with the Strawhats. I had some "reasons" lined up, yet I think this will work for the time being. There are rules about Shichibukai joining forces with other pirates, but there are no rules about us dating other pirates. That's fair game."

"If this is some cheap trick to make me your girlfriend, it's not going to happen! I'm not dating you!"

"Trafalguy, you want to date Nami? You are a brave man," stated Luffy, rubbing the swollen bumps on his head.

"This is just a cover up. If the Marines believe this is just some silly romance happening between your navigator and I, they will leave us alone. If they believe otherwise, I will be forced to present to them my "original" excuse behind us traveling together."

"Well, what would be your "original" excuse for traveling with us?" asked Usopp.

"To steal all your hearts and deliver them one by one to the Marines," responded Law. A dark gleam crossed his eyes as spoke. It sent shivers down the sniper's back.

"Nami! You are dating this man!" screamed Usopp, grabbing the orange haired woman by the shoulders. Chopper jumped on Nami's back, begging her to agree with Usopp.

"Well, what do you think, Strawhat-ya?"

Luffy crossed his arms and looked towards the "weak trio".

"Well, it's up to Nami. I'll go with whatever she wants."

Usopp and Chopper, with tears streaming down their faces, got their knees in front of their annoyed crewmate.

"P-please Nami, I don't my heart to be cut out and sent to the Marines," pleaded Usopp.

"Yeah! Please Nami! I'm scared," cried Chopper, giving her his best puppy-dog face.

It was killing Nami watching these two grovel at her feet. Not because they looked so pitiful before her, but because if things were the other way around, she would be right there with them cringing in fear. Nami took a deep breath and turn towards Law and Luffy.

"Fine. I agree. But no funny business."

"All we have to do is keep up appearances. The more convincing we become, the more likely the Marines will leave us alone. The real question is are you up for the task, Miss Nami?"

"Of course I am! I'm up for any challenge!"

"That didn't sound very _convincing_, Miss Nami. You'll have to work on that."

"How dare you," screamed Nami, swinging her rod towards the doctor's face. Law blocked each blow with his sword, never moving an inch. Luffy let out another comical laugh.

"Wow Trafalguy! You really are brave!"

* * *

><p>Law and Nami were not seeing eye to eye when it came to planning their next public "date". The arguments became so heated Luffy had no other choice but to become the middleman of the situation. He entered the men's quarters shortly after delivering Law's set plan to Nami. The Surgeon of Death quickly noticed a small bump on the side of this rubberman's head.<p>

"I trust you told her the plan for the date tonight, correct?"

"Yeah. I told her," answered Luffy, rubbing the sore bump. "But she said she has her own plans as well."

"I will hear nothing of it. Her ideas are terrible and probably get us into more trouble."

"But Nami says it would be best if—"

"I will not be abiding to her silly little games. I know all she wants to do is shop all night and spend my money."

"Oh that reminds me, Nami says to bring some extra cash!"

Law just let out a low growl at that comment.

"And to also make sure to—"

"Strawhat-ya, if I give you a piece of meat, will you please shut up?"

Luffy nodded his head quickly. Drool was cascading from both sides of his mouth.

_Meanwhile in Love Cook's kitchen_

"Hey! Where the hell did that pot roast go? It was just in the oven," yelled Sanji, stomping his foot up and down. "Law, you piece of shit! I'll kill you!"

_Back to the men's quarters_

"Good, so your navigator knows the plan, so there shouldn't be any problems. She knows what she needs to do and act accordingly."

Luffy just nodded and took a giant bite out of the pot roast. Law noticed Luffy looking him up and down. It was kind of weirding him out.

"What is it, Strawhat-ya?"

"Is that what your wearing?"

"….."

"Because Nami is dressing up for the date. Isn't that what people do when they go on a date? Don't they dress up?"

Law was completely caught of guard by the comment. What did this monkey know about dating? To be called out by such a sloppy individual was humiliating! Luffy was lucky Law didn't cut his head clear off right then and there.

"Strawhat-ya, keep eating your meat and shut up."

* * *

><p>As much as Law hated to admit it, the Strawhat Captain was right. Nami was dressed up very nicely for the date and was looking damn fine in her tight red dress. The dress had a deep v-neck, exposing her infamous cleavage. The length of the dress was quite revealing as well, barely covering her thighs. But it was covering all the right curves and it made her look extra delicious. Law couldn't help but pull his furry sweater collar to the side just to let a little steam out. He had to remind himself to remain calm and in control. This was only a ploy to trick the Marines and he had no business getting wrapped up with this devil woman. Nami put on a white furry coat and was ready to go. They docked the ship on the closest island on their route. Lucky for them, Peach Sand Island was pretty popular, so there was a good chance they would be spotted by the local paparazzi.<p>

It didn't take long for them to a get a table at the most popular restaurant on the island, "Rose Plate". Being a Shichibukai obviously had its perks. Several different people were serving Law and Nami and they made sure every need was met. Nami ordered the most expensive item on the menu, the orange duck. Law went with something more local and ordered the catch of the day, a fresh swordfish. The wine was going down like water. They were already seven bottles in at the middle of their meal.

"Waiter, more wine please," asked Nami sweetly.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" asked Law, slicing the fish into bite-size pieces with one slash of his dinner knife.

Nami blinked for a second and turned to the waiter once more.

"He's right, can I have some warm sake instead, please?"

"That's not what meant," grumbled Law, stabbing the fish with his fork. "I don't plan to take you back to the ship passed out drunk."

"It will take a lot more than that to get me drunk, Trafalguy-kun! I'm a woman that can handle her liquor and then some," giggled Nami, giving him friendly wink. "I think the real question here is, can you keep up?"

"Woman, I'm a goddamn swordsman AND a surgeon. What do you think?"

"I think we need to order more sake."

"Damn straight."

Law had to confess, drinking was probably the best thing for him at the moment. The Heart Captain was much more on edge than he dared to admit to. The truth was he found the Strawhat's navigator extremely attractive. During Punk Hazard, the woman got under skin and now he noticed she was always in his head. He was enjoying this date way too much and it was bothering him. The way she twirled her hair and winked her eye was enough to drive him out of control. Had the circumstances been different, he would've had her already and many times over. Nami was his type of woman and there was no denying that, no matter how hard he tried. But she was the Strawhat's navigator and he could not risk damaging their alliance. He knew Luffy was very protective over his crew and would not tolerate any harm upon them. Not that he would want to hurt the Cat Thief, but he had been known to break some heavy hearts. So drinking was his salvation at this point. It made him loosen up a little. And he would have to for what he had in store next.

"Waiter-ya, bring us your finest Champagne."

Nami looked in wonderment at the dancing bubbles in the glass flute. She was ready to take a gulp of the Champagne but Law had stopped her from raising her glass.

"There is something I must ask you," mentioned Law, bringing a small box out from his pocket. "Will you marry me, Miss Nami?"

Law opened the box and exposed the ring inside. Everyone in the restaurant held their breath in suspense, dying to hear the orange haired girl's answer.

"No," said Nami casually as she took a slip of her Champagne.

Law almost fell out of seat right then and there.

_This is not what we agreed to! She is not following the plan! She was supposed to say YES!_

"No! What do mean no?" growled Law. It took everything within him to keep his hand from grabbing his sword and slicing her into tiny bite-size pieces.

"I'm not saying yes to that ring! The diamond is too small."

Law fell out of his seat for real this time. She could hear him softly cursing as he picked himself off the floor. The dark doctor clutched his sword and grabbed Nami by the right shoulder. The Cat Thief closed her eyes, fearing what he had planned next.

Within a split second they were transported out of the restaurant and into the nearest jewelry shop. This was much better that Nami had imagined. She was like a kid in a candy store, jumping up and down in delight.

"Bring this woman the largest diamond ring you have," ordered the Shichibukai to the Jeweler.

The Jeweler shivered in fear by this man's dark glare. In no time he grabbed the ring from the safe and brought it to the star-struck woman. The diamond was 300 carats to be exact.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you," gushed out Nami, placing the ring on her finger.

The people on the street looked into the shop to see all the commotion.

Law was thankful he had brought some extra cash with him. He knew this woman was expensive, but he had no idea she was _this _expensive. After paying the Jeweler, he joined Nami outside, who was busy showing everyone her new engagement ring. Law was relieved, the rumor of her denying his proposal in the restaurant would soon be overshadowed by Nami's boisterous bragging on the streets. Everyone looked awe at the large diamond engagement ring. Being engaged to a Shichibukai absolutely had its perks. Law looked around in the crowd, hoping to find someone with a camera ready to take a picture of the two. He didn't notice Nami jumping into his arms and landing him with an unexpected kiss.

The kiss was like being struck by lightning. He could feel a jolt of electricity rushing though his bones. His blood was growing hot as he felt her tongue tickle his teeth. He parted his mouth a little wider just to get a taste. The mixture of alcohol and her sweet mikan lips were making his knees weak and his manly parts hard. He didn't know how much more he could take before his animal instincts kicked in. Luckily Nami broke the kiss right in time. She pulled him into the store next to the Jewelers. Law could hear some hoot and hollering, but choose to ignore them. He was just happy he was somewhere to get his composure back in order. Once he looked around the shop, he regretted that naïve thought.

"Woman! Why on earth are we in a lingerie shop?"

"What's a matter? You don't like lingerie?" asked Nami, picking out a sheer black and yellow babydoll set.

Law wanted to blurt out "No! I like it very much!" but being the cool man that he was, chose to remain silent and gave the slightest of nods instead.

"So when will the room be ready?" asked Nami, going through the lingerie rack.

Law looked at her confused. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Luffy did tell you my part of the plan, right? I thought it would be smart for us to spend the night in a hotel together," explained Nami, pulling out a silky black corset from the rack. "You know, so we can keep up appearances."

Nami gave him another devilish wink.

This woman had to be out of her mind to want to spend the night alone with the Surgeon of Death! And a woman out of her mind was definitely Law's type of woman.

"The room will be ready whenever you want it to be ready."

"Perfect. Let me finish shopping and I'll meet you there," grinned Nami as found a tiger print bra and panty set.

She didn't have tell Law twice. He was already transporting himself to the only hotel on the island. With some _friendly _negotiation he was able to get the best suite the hotel had to offer. As he walked towards the suite he took back anything bad he had ever said about the Strawhat's navigator.

He no longer thought her plans were terrible, in fact he was more than happy to get in any trouble with her. This was a wicked woman that could certainly hold up against any challenge. And was without a doubt a lady who could be very convincing. Law mused himself a little more on that last thought, stroking his chin mischievously. She was a little _too _convincing. He didn't mind…it was just to keep up appearances, right?

* * *

><p><em>OMG! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! Will you all be my Valentines? :3 Sorry I it took so long to update this fic! But I hope this chapter was worth the wait…it's my longest chapter yet! Ever! I think…..Bahohohoho! Anywho, I wish I had time to comment back at all the wonderful reviews I got for the latest chapter. But I'm a little tight in time and I really wanted to post this chapter today! Sorry about it. I love you all dearly!<em>

_A big thank you to __**Hachibuki, Ace Clover, SayukiChoco, LaraluvKakashi, Eitan, Trishia, mandarina, Phantom, lady madland, MeanderCat, Starkiss666, Rizzz, MarsRedLips, Adapse, anime pirate 13, Enchanted Authoress, Trunksmybaby, revenge on konoh, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, JustChan, spiritgirl16, and **__everyone else that reviewed my fic! I will try to answer/comment your reviews in the future! Because most of them are sooooo super, I am tickled to answer them :D_

_I also want to thank everyone else that follow and favor this fic! You guys keep me going :,)_

_I will be following the current arc and will try to post some stories about Green Bit/Dressrosa! Which I cannot WAIT for! OMG sooooo much epicness happening in OP! I freakin LOVE it! So yeah, this fic will be updated! Same name, new arcs ;)_

_Thanks again everyone for reading! Have a wonderful Valentine's Day! Please review if you get the chance, would love to hear your feedback :D_


	6. Hazardous Advice

**AN: **This is a Chapter 700 remix! Please beware of spoilers!

* * *

><p><strong>Hazardous Advice<strong>

The Surgeon of Death didn't know how he was going to survive the Strawhats. This was the notorious crew that had the Marines in such a state of chaos? These were the very pirates that declared war on the World Government? It seemed more like a cruel joke. The Strawhats and their childish antics were a far cry from the bloodthirsty reputation they had earned from sailing the Grand Line. Law was having a difficult time convincing himself this was the same infamous set of Strawhats he read about in the Newspapers. And he was losing mind little by little because of it. There was only so much this poor dark doctor could take. He should be worrying about someone stabbing him in the back, not someone trying to stick a straw up his nose! Which Luffy attempted to do eight times since they've sailed away from Punk Hazard.

True, they were sure to arrive in Dressrosa in a matter of hours, but the pirate doctor didn't know how much more he could take. Even he was becoming a victim of their madness. Yes, Trafalgar Law was shortly but surly becoming an addition member to the Strawhat family. And he would sooner kill himself than allow that to happen. After that satisfying talked with Doflamingo, they were heading into the dinning room to enjoy their morning breakfast.

Law knew right away sitting next to Luffy was a bad idea. He knew this pirate had a ravishing appetite, so of course a fight would ensue if they sat side by side. The doctor decided to sit by the woman navigator instead. She seemed harmless enough. Besides, she could probably keep her Captain at bay while breakfast was being served. Sitting down between the navigator and the sniper, Law took off his hat and placed it to the side. He might be a villainous pirate, but he still had manners. His actions earned a small smile from the woman sitting next to him. The orange-haired cat thief parted her lips as if she was going to say something but was quickly interrupted by the love-sick cook of theirs.

"Here you are, Nami-swaaaaan! Your sunshine breakfast sandwich of LOVE," charmed Sanji handing her a plate of heart-shaped sandwiches.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," smiled Nami, taking a sip of her fresh squeezed orange juice. Sanji twirled in happiness by her responds, puffing out little smoke hearts from his cigarette.

"And here's your shitty breakfast," grumbled the chef, throwing the plate at Law.

The doctor looked down at the breakfast sandwich and resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. He hated bread more than anything. The taste, the texture, it was disgusting! He knew this was his last meal before heading into Dressrosa, so he had to eat up. But he refused to stock his belly up with bread.

"I'm afraid I cannot eat this, may I please have a substitute meal?" asked the pirate doctor, bringing his plate up to the chef.

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't like bread."

"Listen here you shitty doctor, wasting food is an unforgivable SIN in my kitchen. Now you eat that sandwich before I stuff it down your throat myself!"

Law was expecting some kind of reaction, however he wasn't expecting that one from this lovey dovey cook. But instead of directing his anger back at Sanji, Law gave an evil glare at his breakfast sandwich. Bread was the real enemy here and he wasn't going to forget it.

"Oh Sanji-kun," smiled Nami. "I changed my mind, I don't really want a breakfast sandwich anymore. May I have onigiri instead?"

"Of course Nami-swaaaaan! Anything your sweet heart desires, you shall get!"

Law looked at the woman beside him in pure shock. This woman must have some kind of spell over this smoking chef. The man didn't even flinch at her sudden request for another meal. Luffy was eyeing her sandwiches but Nami handed them over to Chopper before her Captain even had a chance to attack. Within a matter of seconds, Sanji was back with a fresh plate of triangular onigiri.

"Here you are Nami-swaaan! Your sunshine breakfast onigiri of LOVE!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!"

If looks could kill, that woman would be as good as dead right now. Law was looking at her with daggers in his eyes.

_The NERVE of that woman! To eat that in front of me after I specifically stated my hatred for bread! Unforgivable!_

"On second thought, those breakfast sandwiches do look rather good. I'm sorry Sanji-kun, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Huh? But Nami-swan!"

"I know! Wasting food is a sin! Traffy-kun, do you mind switching plates with me?"

Law was at lost at words. He was in such a state of shock he couldn't even make a sudden move.

"Hey, shitty doctor! Trade your plates with Nami-swan right now or I will stuff this onigiri down your throat myself!"

The love cook didn't have to tell him twice, he quickly traded their plates and took a giant bite of that ricey goodness. He couldn't believe his luck! Sitting by this woman was a good choice after all. Law could see her smiling next to him as he ate. There was something a little strange about that smile, it was different from the one he saw earlier. There was a little twinkle in her eye as well. Her gaze was making him a little uneasy. He tried not to think about it as he finished his meal. As breakfast was wrapping up with everyone sipping their morning tea, the crew dispersed to prepare themselves for their arrival in Dressrosa. As he left the dinning room Law couldn't help but noticed Luffy following him with that cheeky smile of his. The doctor didn't like this one bit. Before he was given the chance to escape, the monkey captain called out to him.

"Hey Traffy, I saw what was going on there!"

Law could not even fathom what on earth this idiot was babbling. As much as it ate him up inside, Law gave into his pace.

"What are you talking about, Strawhat-ya?"

"I saw what was going on between you and Nami!"

"…."

"She likes you!"

This comment just left Law in a more state of confusion. He was fighting the urge to follow Luffy's pace, but he was having trouble resisting such a tempting conversation, no matter how ridiculous it was. Why oh why was he giving in to this foolish pirate captain?

"I have a hard time believing that you know anything about women. Do you even know what it means for a woman to _like _a man, Strawhat-ya?"

"I guess not. I never met a girl that had a crush on another guy before."

_Meanwhile on Amazon Lilly._

Boa Hancock had finally made it to the top of the highest mountain. Throwing her arms out wide she let out a booming scream.

"Luffy I fucking love you!"

_Back to the Sunny in the New World_

"Exactly. End of dicussion."

"Hey! I might not know a lot about women, but I know a lot about FOOD. And when someone gives you their food that means they like you!"

"Hey what are you two talking about?" asked Usopp, walking up to the two pirate captains.

"Nami likes Traffy!"

"Stop saying such nonsense, Strawhat-ya or I will be forced to cut out your tongue."

"Oh but it's true," said Usopp, sharing the same sneaky smile as his captain. "She told me herself."

Law didn't flinch. He didn't even bat an eyelid.

"You're a liar."

"Hey! How would you know that I'm lying?"

Law narrowed his eyes on Usopp's long nose.

"Do you really expect me to answer such a stupid question?"

Usopp let out a low grumble as he blushed.

"Whatever! I agree with Luffy, she likes you! I have never seen Nami give anyone so much attention before, so she must like you! But I guess the real question here is...do you like her?"

Law was taken aback by the long nose's straightforwardness. He would never believe this cowardly fellow would ask him such a bold question. Before he was given a chance to answer, Luffy chimed in.

"Well, he gave her his food too…so Traffy obviously likes her too!"

"What? Wait a second," growled Law, bringing his hands up to retort.

"Oi, what are you all up to?"

Law looked up in dread. Now the green-haired swordsman was getting involved in this shameful charade.

"Traffy likes Nami."

Law could feel the swordman's eye hovering over him.

"Oh yeah, I saw what happened during breakfast. Nami must like him too."

"Enough of this foolishness," hissed Law, bringing up his sword.

"Traffy's right! We should stop talking about what happened during breakfast."

Law froze up for a moment. That must have been the smartest thing this monkey captain ever said in his life!

"And we should start giving Traffy advice about Nami!"

_Spoke too soon._

"Now Traffy, I know Nami seems pretty scary, but if you get on her good side, she can actually be really nice. So give her things she likes! My navigator likes money and mikans!"

"Oh and her dream is to draw maps of the world," explained Usopp. "So if you ever want to get in a deep discussion with her, just start telling her about your travels! She loves learning about the world!"

Law just blinked at them and placed his sword on his left shoulder.

_Wow. They are really doing this right now._

"And always pay for everything! Do not ever borrow money from that woman," warned Zoro. "Trust me, you will be paying debt for the rest of your life! That witch is unforgivable about her money!"

"And her favorite flowers are sunflowers," added a voice behind them.

The men turned to see the raven-haired woman reading from a history book. Although her eyes were still on the book, she was obviously in on the conversation. Chopper was sitting next to Robin with his own medical book in hoof.

"And when you give her a kiss, you should lick her mouth," added the furry doctor, looking up from his reading. Robin covered her mouth to muffle her giggles. All the men were looking at Chopper in pure disgust. Except Law, he was in utter horror.

"Ew! What the hell, Chopper?!" yelled out Usopp, sticking out his tongue. "Where in the world did you learn that?!"

"I read it in a human romance book! Is it not true?" asked the innocent little reindeer, folding his ears down.

"No, it's true and sometimes we like a little nibble here and there too," assured the woman beside him, patting him on his head.

"Robin! Gross!" yelled Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp in unison.

Robin just giggled as she turned the page of her history book. Law shivered in terror. He couldn't believe what these pirates were telling him. He needed to get out of this situation and quick. As he turned to walk away, he was push over by a whirling tornado, a whirling tornado that happened to be Sanji.

"What is this lovely sound? Is it the music of angels? Or the sweet laughter of my Robin-chwaaaan!"

"Hey, Sanji knows a lot about charming ladies," blurted out Usopp. "Sanji! Law like Nami! What's your advice for him to get with her?"

A ring of fire encircled the blonde cook. A wild flame was dancing in his eye as he turned towards the Surgeon of Death.

"Don't look at her. Don't speak to her. Don't even acknowledge that she even exists. And stay as far away possible from her at all times."

"Best advice I've gotten all day," replied Law as he stood himself upright, straightening up his hat and dusting off his feather collared sweater.

"That wasn't advice, that was a threat, you shitty doctor," hissed Sanji, stomping his fiery leg up and down.

"Pfff, not much of a threat," responded Zoro, crossing his arms.

"What was that, you shitty piece of marimo?"

"I said, that was a RETARD threat, you curly face bastard!"

Before the two were given a chance to have their daily duel, Luffy burst between them and added another shot to the whole "Nami" situation.

"I know what you should do! You should give her a big, juicy piece of meat! She would love that!"

"Um, Luffy…that's what you would want, not Nami," explained Usopp, slapping the stars out of his Captain's eyes. "If you really want to give Nami a nice gift, give her a treasure map! She'll be jumping in your arms in no time."

"And don't try to get her drunk if you want to sleep with her. It won't work," added Zoro. "The woman's tolerance for alcohol is equal to a seasoned samurai."

"Hey! How would you know that?" hissed Sanji, bringing his foot up to the swordsman's chest.

"I'm still a man am I?" snarled Zoro, pulling out one his swords. "Besides, I was just trying to get her drunk enough to forget the 150,000 belis I owed her, you nose-bleeding pervert!"

"Yohohoho, am I just in time for a fight?" asked the gentleman skeleton.

"Great, why don't we have everyone else on the ship join in this foolish discussion?" grumbled Law.

"You're right! EVERYONE GET OVER HERE NOW," called Luffy.

"Someone call? OW!" yelled out Franky.

"Did you summon us?" asked Kinemon and Momonosuke.

"Ah! Why am I here? What's going on?" cried Caesar, still shackled up in his seastone cuffs.

"I was just kidding!" growled Law, giving himself a facepalm.

"Oh! Ha ha! You're funny, Traffy," laughed Luffy, patting his partner on the back. Law just batted the dimwit captain's hand off his shoulder. And with that, the Strawhat captain caught up everyone on the current situation and asked for their advice.

"Yohohoho, well when I first met Nami-san I couldn't believe my eyes! She is such a beauty," declared Brook. "Even though I don't have any eyes! Skull joke! Yohohoo!"

"Ha ha! Good one, Brook!"

"Thank you, Luffy-san! Anyways, my advice for you, Law-san, is to find out what type of panties Nami is wearing."

"What the hell?! That's not advice, Brook," yelled Usopp, giving the Soul King a whack in the skull.

"Oh, it's not? Hmmm, I guess not. Well can you find out anyways and let me know, yohohoho?"

"Shut up, Brook," hissed Sanji, kicking the skeleton to the side. "If he's telling anyone, he's telling me!"

Law felt sweat drops forming on his forehead. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Ah, that woman is brute. It will take a real warrior to tame her. I advise you duel her to death and claim her as your own," offered Kinemon.

"Naw! Just call her princess and grab her boobs," added Momonosuke.

"Why you little brat!" yelled Sanji, Brook, and Kinemon. Before they had a chance to attack the little dragon boy, he had already found his way into Robin's arms.

"Or if all fails, you can always drug her," recommended Caesar.

"SHUT UP!" yelled everyone else.

Caesar just crossed his arms and let out a hissy huff.

"Well fine, don't ask for my advice then," whispered Caesar, giving them a pout. "See if I care then."

"I've had enough of this," announced Law. "I'm leaving."

"Wait bro! The best advice always comes last," called out Franky, pulling Law back into the group with his metal claw. "Trust me, I have something that won't fail. It is SUPER love advice."

"Fine. But if I agree to listen to this last thing, you must all agree to leave me be for the rest of the trip."

Everyone agreed and waited for Franky's golden love advice.

_Well I guess one more idiotic remark can't kill me. _

"Well you don't have to listen, just watch and learn, little bro," explained Franky, swinging his hips side to side. "Because I what I'm showing you, no woman will be able to resist! It is Franky's SUPER dance of seduction!"

Arching his arms behind his head, Franky started to thrust his hips suggestively.

"Ow! Baby! Come on!"

The dark lines under the doctor's eye intensified and his skin grew pale. He felt like he was about to throw up.

Franky turned around and started to shake his butt, earning a whistle from Robin.

_God, please kill me now._

"Hey, what's going on over here?" called out someone from the open window. It was Nami! She had just finished picking some fresh mikans and was planning to bring a little basket back into the kitchen.

_GOD! KILL ME!_

"Oi, Nami is coming! Hey Traffy, this is your chance! Go talk with her and we'll sit back if you need us," offered Luffy, pushing the distraught doctor towards the door.

"Wait! Don't we need a sign? So we know he needs our help?" asked Usopp.

"Oh yeah, what should be the sign?"

"How bout he slices off his left arm if he's in trouble," suggested Robin.

"Robin! That is sick! What is wrong with you?" screamed Usopp.

"Well, if he did that, we would know instantly that he was in trouble."

"How bout a thumbs down?" asked Chopper.

"Much better and logical idea, Chopper!" praised Usopp. Robin just shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at her book.

"And if he's not in trouble?" added Zoro.

"How about he waves his hat at us," offered Brook.

"Alright, Traffy you hear that? Thumbs down if you're in trouble and a waved hat if you're doing fine," explained Luffy, giving the dark doctor one more push outside the door.

Law snapped back into reality when he came face to face with the orange-haired navigator. She looked at him confused.

"What's going on in there?"

"Nothing…" coughed out Law.

"Really? Looks like someone was ruffling your feathers," giggled Nami, patting down his feathery collar. Law could feel everyone's eyes watching him from the window. He knew they were eating all this up. He needed to end this once and for all.

"May we talk?" asked Law, pulling her hands off his sweater. Nami nodded and followed Law to the ship's ledge. When they finally stop, Nami pulled a bright orange mikan from her basket.

"You want a mikan?"

"No."

"Oh, you don't like mikans?"

"No, I love them!"

_Damn, it wasn't supposed to come out strong like that! Get a hold of yourself, idiot! _

Nami smiled and placed the mikan back her basket.

"Oh ok, maybe later then."

Her smile just grew as she waited for him to reply. That smile was really getting to him. For some reason he had a difficult time talking to the navigator with that sweet smile on her face.

"Um, did you enjoy your breakfast?" asked Nami, twirling her little orange curl around her finger.

It was hitting him in the face now. Maybe these morons were right! Maybe the woman did really like him! If this was true, Law would have to end this little crush right away. It wasn't that he didn't like the little cat thief. In fact, had things been different, Law would be sweeping this woman off her feet without a second thought. However, the way things were, it wasn't going to happen. They were in an alliance and they had a commitment to bringing down a Yonkou. There was no time for foolish romance.

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Great! I wanted to talk about it with you too!" said Nami in delight. Law noticed that twinkle in her eyes again.

Law let out a small sigh. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"I'm afraid this cannot continue."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because the way things are going, it won't work out."

"I disagree. It will work if I want it to work."

Law was taken back by her boldness. This woman really did want him! To his horror, it was kind of turning him on! He could feel sweat falling from his cheek.

"Woman, this is not the time nor place to—"

"Listen buddy, if you're trying to worm your way out of paying me, it's not going to happen!"

"Paying you?"

"Yeah! Paying me for getting you that onigiri! You think I do these things for free?"

Law choked. He couldn't believe he could be so stupid and fall into the Strawhat's pace. Of course! It made perfect sense to him now! She wasn't giving him those onigiri because she liked him, it was because she wanted to rip him off and take all his money!

_Finally! Someone normal to deal with!_

Law was so relieved he almost gave the woman a huge hug. But of course he stopped himself, because he was a cool badass and they didn't do any of those soft ass things.

"Huh? Why is Luffy and everyone walking over here?" asked Nami.

_Shit! They're probably here to see what's going on. What was the signal for them to leave me alone again?_

Law tried his best to remember what they said before they pushed him out the door. He remembered them something about a thumbs down. He would try that.

"Oh no! Traffy is in trouble! Quick, someone do something!"

_Shit! That wasn't it! What was the other thing? Come on, what was it? Oh, the hat wave!_

Law pulled off his hat and waved it for dear life. But it was too late, Franky was already there for the rescue.

"What the hell is Franky doing with his butt," cried Nami.

"Bro! Watch me! You can do it! OW! Come on! Baby!"

Nami just screamed in horror. Law had to end this now! He grabbed the navigator and teleported them into the library. Nami fell on her knees in disgust.

"Ew! What the hell did I just watch?"

"Woman, we have business to discuss."

That's all Law had to say to snap that woman back to normal.

"Yes! I'm keeping tabs on you! Don't think your stay on Sunny is for free just because we are in an "alliance". My fees still work accordingly."

"That's fine. However, since you're charging me for certain things aboard this ship, may I request a certain service?"

Nami hiked up an eyebrow. A special service may allow her to charge him a "special" price.

"It depends…. What kind of service are you asking for?"

"Keep your goddamn crew the hell away from me!"

Nami let out a small giggle. Law's hair was going all over the place. It was obvious this pirate doctor was frazzled beyond belief. If she didn't help him, he wasn't going to survive the Strawhats. Not by a longshot. Nami smiled and patted his hair down. She grabbed his hat out of his hands and placed it back on his head, adjusting the rim ever so.

"I think it can be arranged, Traffy-kun."

* * *

><p><em>OMG! I think I almost died writing this XD I think this was one of my fav one shot yet (and longest! Goddamn!). I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Seriously thought, I think I had to stop a few times because I was choking on my laughter. I hope no one was eating or drinking anything while they were reading this :3 sorry about it!<em>

_Wow guys! I'm almost at 100 reviews *_* I can't believe it! And the favs and follows are not too far behind! Wow thank you everyone! I'm at awe right now! All your reviews, favs, and follows mean a lot! It really encourages me to keep going with this silly fic! Really guys, THANK YOU :,,,,) I freakin love all of you!_

_Now some responds to your sweet reviews!_

_**Trunksmybaby**__: Awwww! Yay! My Valentine 3 Wuv you! 3 3 3! Thank you! Hugs!_

_**LuLawFangirl101**__: Yes! I updated! Victory! I'm glad you enjoyed it :D Hugs!_

_**Shiningheart of ThunderClan**__: -Claps hands over face and laughs with you- I agree! I think Nami has something more than just a ring wrapped around her finger. I think Law likes her more than he would admit to. Hugs!_

_**lexxiebabey**__: OMG! I loved that part too! I could see her doing that so clearly in my head. The woman does not settle some some average size diamond! She needs some bling-bling! Hugs!_

_**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**__: Awww thanks! I'm glad you enjoy my fic, cause I sure enjoy your's :D Hugs!_

_**Phantom**__: You are my gold star reviewer! I love everything you review! They're always spot on! And I am thankful you've been sticking with my fic, even with my little hiatuses here and there! YOU ARE FREAKING AMAZING! I agree, Law's powers pretty much let him doing anything with not much effort. He's a pretty laid back character, so his DF was a nice fit. Oh you caught me XD yes I was holding off on this chapter because I wanted to update on Valentine's day! But I didn't plan it to go with the Punk Hazard anime episodes o_O whoa that was just a freaky coincidence. Good catch there! Hugs and a giant high five!_

_**DreamAngel2713**__: OMG thank you :D It makes me super excited when my readers tell me that everyone stays in character in my fics. Hugs!_

_**Guest**__: Oh my…um…maybe a lime? I'm a shy girl, you know =^^= Side ways hug!_

_**StarKiss666**__: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it, buddy! Hugs!_

_**jAnimeHaki**__: OMG! Thank you for all the hearts! Did Law help you gather them ;) Sorry for the wait and thank you for staying with me! Hugs!_

_**LilCat-chan**__: Awww poor Law! He needs to tell himself certain things just so he can stay his cool, calm self. Thank you, it was rather yummy to write :3 Yes! More NamiLaw! That's what I'm talking about! Ow! Yeah baby! Hugs!_

_**A**__: I know. Daaaaaaamn Nami, you scored big time, woman! Bling-bling to the max! Thank yooou! Hugs!_

_**snji**__: Ha ha! Thanks! I hope you were not eating/drinking anything while you were reading this fic XD Cause I almost died writing it! Ha ha! Hugs!_

_**snowygirl55**__: OMG if this was cannon I could die a happy lady! A girl can dream, yes! Thank you, honey! Hugs!_

_**TheLastNumberOfPi**__: HA! Your screenname is awesome! Love it! Thank yoooou! Yes, definitely my OTP! Viva LawXNami! Hugs!_

_**namikittycat**__: A sequel hmmmm…I think I can make it happen ;) check out my comments below! Yes! LawXNami FTW! Hugs!_

_**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**__: Ha ha! That "me gusta" face kills me everytime! Yes, LawXNami… me gusta :D Hugs!_

_**PhoenixedDragon**__: OMG, I loved Law and Nami's partnership! I wanna see some in manga! They would be one hell of a team! Look at all the potential damage they could do! Thank yooou! Hugs!_

_**alynawarlovers**__: Awww, I'm glad you found this fic too :3 Yes, Law and Nami would be a scary couple o_O I could see those two easily taking over the world…the world I tell ya! Nothing would be safe! But hey, at least they're a sexy, scary couple! Hugs!_

_Alright, so I've gotten a requests to do a sequel for "Keeping up Apperance". Now you know this is a "one-shot" kind of fic, but I am willing to do a sequel here and there if I feel inspired to do so. And I must say, I am being inspired :3 But I do want to hear all my reader's input for the possible "sequel"…which I already titled "Keeping it up all Night" XD OMG! Epic title, yeah? But my big dilemma is how "crazy sexy" I want to make this sequel. It may effect the rating of this fic…so yeah, idk what I plan to do. I will be putting poll up on my profile, so you guys can decide what you want in this sequel. Vote when you get the chance! The more votes I see, the sooner I can start writing this sequel._

__Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favs, and follows! Review when you get the chance! I love reading your feedback :D__


	7. Bothersome

**Bothersome**

It all started with a simple touch. The innocent brush of fingers. The slightest rub of shoulders. The natural electric heat that lingered between their bodies. Something nearly unnoticeable was quickly turning into something much more exhilarating. It was bothersome to the dark doctor. As much as he tried to escape her presence, his body would disobey his orders. An uncontrollable conversation was being shared between fleshly desires and their bodies spoke volumes. Law couldn't get the orange haired navigator out of his head nor wipe her touch off his skin. When she smiled at him, the world appeared to amplify. The sight, the scent, the taste of everything seemed much more majestic and meaningful. It was like being on some kind of addicting hallucinogenic. If the doctor didn't know better, he would've sworn the woman was drugging him. As much as he longed to place the blame on something so foolish, Law could not deny the feelings he had for the Cat Thief. Nami was rapidly becoming someone so significant to his daily life. He had grown comfortable around her and he didn't like it at all.

The Strawhats were supposed to be disposable. This alliance was temporary and their loyalty to one another could evaporate without a moment's notice. The Surgeon of Death had no problem betraying the Strawhats and would never hesitate in doing such an act. And that would not change. Law could still very well betray Luffy and the others, however he could not betray her. After what they went through in Dressrosa, his respect for her was too great. She was strong, much more stronger than he could ever fathom. It wasn't her brawns and muscle that made her strong, it was her will and spirit. Even after everything she had to endure, Nami still had that flame of determination burning bright. Nothing in this world could crush the strength of that spirit. It was very admirable. Nami was a woman that continued to surprise him. He couldn't forget their last encounter as they disembarked from Dressrosa. No one was shy in celebrating their latest victory. There was food, alcohol, and music booming throughout the Sunny. It was an exciting opportunity for the Strawhats to introduce themselves to the Heart Crew. Law dwelled by the ships ledge, looking down into the dark vast sea. He noticed the presence of someone next to him. It was the Strawhat's navigator and she was holding out a bottle of sake. The dark doctor accepted the bottle and slowly took a swig. Slumping against the railing, Nami looked toward the joyful festivities. Her cheeks were pink and there was a shine to her eyes. It looked as if she had a bit to drink during this grand celebration.

"Everyone seems to be getting along."

Law silently agreed. Everyone was getting along swimmingly. The pirate doctor knew his crew had their reservation when it came to partnering up with other pirate. They were a stubborn group of men out to prove themselves in the New World. There was no doubt they would challenge the idea of a "Pirate Alliance" with the Strawhats. Law was wise to give vivre card to Nami. The Heart Pirate's first impression of a Strawhat would be a beautiful woman running around in a bikini top. How were they going to disagree with that? It opened the doors wide for this union. Now everyone was drinking and cheering with one another. Law took another long swig of sake before he heard the woman spoke again.

"I want thank you, but I also want to apologize."

Law looked at the orange haired woman in confusion. He couldn't even fathom what she was talking about. Waiting for her to continue, he paused on taking another slip of sake.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

The Surgeon of Death could see her cheeks were getting rosier and knew it wasn't due to her alcohol in take.

"I should've trusted you from the start, but I didn't," continued Nami. "You stayed true to your word and my crew is still alive because of it. I want to thank you—"

"There's no need for that, Miss Nami," explained Law, handing back the sake bottle to bashful woman. "We made an agreement, remembered?"

Nami took the bottle from his hand and nodded. She remembered that promise so clearly. It happened in the middle of all the conflict in Dressrosa. By that point, they had no other choice but to lay all their cards on the table. Nami took a sip of the sake and was thankful it was all over now.

"You took care of my crew and I would watch over yours," responded Law, peering at Bepo dancing along with Luffy and Usopp. "Looks like we both fulfill our obligation to one another."

Nami laughed at the sight of those three dancing foolishly. It was a pleasure to see the Heart Crew following along with her Captain's wacky antics.

"I guess you're right," agreed Nami, softly placing her hand on the doctor's shoulder. "But I still regret not wanting this alliance to happen. For once, I'm happy Luffy didn't listen to me. I can't even image what I would do without you."

Law was a bit surprised by her forwardness. And judging by the look on her face, she appeared a little shock too. Perhaps she didn't attend for all that to come out. Nami quickly snapped her hand off his shoulder and passed the sake bottle back to pirate doctor before running back into the party. It left him a little frazzled to watch her leave so sudden. And it still left him frazzle now. Why would she tell him all these things? She shouldn't make herself so vulnerable to someone who could still very much be the enemy.

_What if I were use this to my advantage? _

Law let out a low huff. Who was trying to fool? He would never want to hurt her. Law would sooner harm himself then to lay a finger on the little Cat Thief. And that appeared to be the problem. When did he start caring about this woman over his own integrity in being a pirate? No matter how many times he played these scenarios in his head, it didn't change anything. He still felt the same and there was little he could do about it.

Law could feel someone entering the room. Of course out of all people, it had to be _her_. Nami made her way to the pirate slouching on the couch. His arms were sprawl out over the armrest and his hat cast a dark shadow over his face. The navigator knew he was awake, but she couldn't tell if the Heart Captain was in the middle of something or just being lazy in acknowledging her presence. She let out a small grunt to announce herself before him. It earned a head raise from the doctor. As he looked up Nami noticed a cold stare coming from the surgeon. But it was different from he normal dark glares. It was as if all his emotions were locked within his frozen eyes. The stillness of those eyes just intensified the look he was giving her. The orange haired woman was at a lost in reacting to such a sight. Never had she seen this man in this state before.

"I'm sorry, am I disrupting something?" asked the Cat Thief, scratching the back of her head nervously.

_Disrupting? Ha…that's putting it lightly, woman._ Thought Law.

He could tell she was hesitating in whether to leave or not. No matter, the doctor would make that decision for her. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled her onto his lap. Nami was in such a shock she didn't anticipate what would happen next. His arms were pushing her forward into a kiss. The woman lost all her breath as she felt his wet tongue glaze over her the top of her lip, gesturing them to part open. She didn't waver to join in this passionate affair. His warm kiss soothed her aching soul. How she secretly long for this moment, but never did she believe such an act would happen. Law didn't seem like a man that got friendly with anyone, much less romantic. But she wouldn't worry about that now, she had far better things happening at the moment.

Law was acting on pure instinct. He had grown tired of his pointless notions on how he felt about the Strawhat's navigator. He felt what he felt for her and there was no use debating about it. His body won over such emotions. He needed her touch and he longed for her taste and he would be damned if it didn't act sooner. Law's desire to make love to each and every part of her was untamable. His hands drift down her bare back until they met those unforgivable bikini strings. There was a sudden hesitation whether or not to untie them. He fell deeper into their kiss as his finger entwined itself around the string. There was a deep hum and call out from the distance. Nami was quickly brought back into reality. Breaking from their kiss, she tried to distance herself from the dark doctor. Which was a bit of a challenge since she was now straddling him. Law did not approve of this and continued to pull her back into his embrace. And Nami would've not oppose to this act had she forgotten why she was there in the first place.

"Dinner is ready, they're waiting for us," explained Nami, wiggling her way off him and dropping onto floor. Law grinned at the sight of her flopped all over the ground. It was rather amusing. He shook himself out of his feverous state and nodded in agreement. Knowing their crewmates, they were probably searching every part of this ship to find them, especially Luffy. This was precious food they were holding off on. As Law pulled her up from the floor, they were locking eyes once again. Law could sense her heart rate rising. It took all the restraint within him to keep himself from pulling her in for one last kiss. His lingering pause was her cue to escape.

"Um, I'll see you there then," blurred out Nami as she ran out the door.

The doctor let out a huff as walked his way towards the exit. This woman was sure bothersome. However, he would never find her too bothersome. Because when you have a beautiful woman running around in a bikini top bothering you, how can you disagree with that?

* * *

><p><em>OMG! ROMANCE! BAM! I've been pretty true to holding my "comedy" end of the deal, so I thought I would start committing myself to some true blue r-o-m-a-n-c-e! To the readers waiting oh so patiently for their cup of romance…here you go! Hope you enjoyed it ;3 I'll try to write more romantic one shots in the future…because I do enjoy writing about these two getting all lovey-dovey sometimes =^^=<em>

_As you can tell…I'm having my own little visions on how I would like to see the Dressrosa arc to unfold. I do believe there will be some shared moments that will bring Nami and Law closer in this arc! The vivre card was just the start people! I just know it! Now that being said, I do have a fic in the making that I plan to share with you all once we get further into this arc. Depending on how things go, it may or may not be a AU. But yeah, I probably will not share it until later. It's still too early in the arc for me to elaborate on this fic…so I'm going to wait. But it's a fun concept and I am looking forward to sharing it with you guys :3 _

_OMG thank yooooou everyone! I've hit over 100 reviews and follows/favs! Kickass! I really appreciate all the support! You guys keep me going :,,,,D I'm a little tight on time but I want to thank everyone that reviewed!_

_Thank you __**spiritgirl16, strawberrypiratenin, Adapse, The Doom Knight, Mugiwara Otome, Trunksmybaby, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, StarKiss666, DoddleGreenQueen, Immarch, alynawatlovers, So Beyond Crazy, he-adder, 10**__**th**__** Squad 3**__**rd**__** Seat, lexxiebabey, Phantom, ul-him, anime pirate 13, JiejieGalunggong, **__and all the __**Guests **__that wrote me reviews! I'm so happy you had a good laugh reading that chapter! I was right there with you guys! Sorry I am not able to respond each of your reviews individually! I will try my best next time! Love you, guys!_

_Oh and I like this poll thing! It really helps me out with my fic decisions! So a majority of you would like to see the "Keeping up Appearance" sequel (which I plan to title "Keeping it up all Night") to be rated __**M **__(lime fic), however would prefer it to be separated from the "Heart Hazard" (due to the change in rating). This is exactly what I plan to do! I'm not sure exactly when I will be posting this fic (I have starting touches happening)…so do keep your eyes peeled for it. If you want to be notified immediately, I would suggest putting me on your "author alerts" because once I get around to finishing it, I'll just post it. But it will take me some time….but it will be worth the wait ;3_

_I'm easily distracted, so I like this whole "Poll lets me know what my readers want" thing. So I'm going to do another one! I know I don't go around taking much story requests…but frankly it's only because I already have all these other stories lined up. So help me out guys, what would you rather read about? I have a list of one shots scenarios in my latest poll and I want you guys to vote on the story you would want to read next! Will it be a comedy? Another romance? Or a wildcard "horror"? Leave me a review or just vote the poll!_

_Here's a list of the possible one shots for those that cannot see my profile poll._

_**A) **Late night in Nami's Observation Room. (Romance), **B)** Caught in the act! Law and Nami have been caught fooling around... now they need to explain themselves. (Comedy), **C) **The Heart Pirates meet the Strawhats. (Comedy), **D) **Law the Ripper...AU based off the infamous "Jack the Ripper". (Horror), and **E) **Summer Island theme. Law needs a bathing suit and Nami is quick to help. (Romance).  
><em>

_Oh before I sign off, our dearest Oda is sick and taking a few weeks off from the manga! Send him well wishes and positive thoughts that he heals nicely. We love you Oda! Take it easy, sensei!_


	8. The Best Medicine

**The Best Medicine **

Why didn't they call him sooner? By the look of the wound, time was not on their side. Law would have to perform surgery immediately.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Usopp.

"Traffy! What the hell is going on with my navigator?!" yelled Luffy, pulling at Law's white coat. "Why is she not responding to food?"

There was a ringing sound in his ear. That monkey captain could be so noisy. He would answer their questions soon, but first he must concentrate on his operation. The woman was putting up a good fight. It was a wonder she had not succumbed to cardiac arrest yet. But the pirate doctor would not leave this matter to luck. His fingers would have to work quicker to ensure her body would not submit to that catastrophic fate.

Usopp did his best to drag Luffy off Law's coat.

"Luffy! Leave Law alone!" ordered the long nose sniper, "He's taking care of Nami! Nami is really sick!"

"Nami is sick?!" screamed Luffy. "Where the hell is Chopper?!"

"Chopper is busy with Zoro and Sanji," explained Usopp. "Those two nearly killed each other again. Now they are in intensive care."

"Ha ha ha! That's funny," laughed Luffy. "Those two are always fighting."

"It's not funny, Luffy!" argued Usopp. "Nami is really sick and needs medical attention."

"Ahhh! We need a doctor!"

"That's why we called Law, Luffy! He's a doctor!"

Luffy blinked his eyes and looked at Law performing surgery on his navigator.

"Traffy is a doctor?"

"Yes you moron! What the hell did you think he was?"

"I thought he was a cook."

"You thought Law was a cook?" questioned Usopp. "Why would we would call him if we thought he was a cook?"

"To cook something tasty for Nami! I mean if she wasn't going eat Sanji's cooking, she needs to eat something!"

"For the last time, Luffy, she doesn't need food, she needs medical attention!"

"Ha ha ha! Usopp stop lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Will you two please SHUT UP," yelled the Surgeon of Death. "I have no time for your stupid quarrels. If you want your navigator to survive this ordeal, you need to listen to my orders."

Both Luffy and Usopp stood up at attention, waiting for the doctor's instructions.

"Nose-ya, I know you have the ability to grow an assortment of plants. I assume you have an impressive seed collection, am I correct?"

Usopp nod his head in agreement.

"What Nami-ya needs is "leaves of hue", it derives from the plant Margotos. Do you have possession of such a plant?"

"I do! I have a Margotos plant growing in my garden right now!"

"Good. Bring me those leaves. I will require them to create a medicine for Nami-ya."

As Usopp rushed out the door, Law's eyes maneuvered towards the Strawhat captain.

"Now listen very closely, Strawhat-ya. I need you to gain accesses into your ship's refrigerator."

This remark earned a certain look from the monkey man. He could already see a trail of drool dripping down Luffy's left cheek.

"I need you to find all of the meat aboard this ship. ALL of it, understood?"

Never had Law seen such a shine of determination in someone's eyes before.

"Leave it to me, Traffy!"

Luffy ran out the door, nearly pushing Usopp out of the way in the process.

"Hey, watch it, Luffy! I almost dropped the plant," yelled out Usopp.

Usopp looked back down to ensure the plant was still in good condition. He cried when he noticed the plant was missing.

"Oh no! Where's the plant?!"

He looked up and noticed Law had transported the Margotos plant into his arms. He was pulling off the leaves and crumbling them into a pink vial he had hidden in his coat pocket.

"You could have warned me first! I could've had a heart attack!"

"Nose-ya, this is not the time nor the place to tempt me with such a promise."

A shameful blush covered Usopp's face.

"Asshole," muttered the sniper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"You're a terrible liar."

"Stop saying that!" growled Usopp. "What did you tell Luffy to do anyways? I never seen him so excited in my life!"

"I told him to find all the meat on the ship."

"You told him to do WHAT?! B-but if you told him to do that, he'll never come back!"

"Precisely."

The light finally went on in Usopp's head. It made perfect sense now!

"Ooh you are one evil genius!" gushed the sniper.

"Well I didn't go thought all that schooling for nothing," replied the Surgeon of Death.

Law brought up Nami's head with his arm and softly parted her lips.

"Nami-ya, can you hear me?"

Nami could barely open her eyes. Her whole body felt paralyzed. She did her best to respond back to the pirate doctor. Law could read her movements perfectly, he knew she conscious and aware of what was happening.

"You need to drink this medicine," ordered Law, tipping the vial at the edge of her bottom lip. "I must warn you, it does not have a pleasant taste, but you must do your best to not spit it back up."

As the liquid drip down her tongue Nami wanted to throw up. The doctor was not joking. This medicine taste like shit! If she had the ability to move at that moment, she was certain she would've smacked that man across the face. Surely he could add some sort of flavoring to mask the terrible taste. No matter, she would add this to his list of debt. No one makes Cat Burglar Nami taste shit and gets away with it. NO ONE!

"You need to calm down, Nami-ya," warned Law. "If you want to survive this, you must relax."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Usopp.

Law placed her head back down. Flipping her right arm open and pinching her wrist, the pirate doctor made sure to keep track of her heartbeats. With his other hand he pointed at her covered wound.

"Nami-ya suffered a server snake bite," explained Law, counting her quiet heartbeats. "I was able to get most of the poison out of her system just in time. It most likely came from Paz Shiroi, a type of snow serpent known to roam around the winter islands in the New World. Nami-ya is lucky to be alive. Paz Shiroi's potent venom guarantees death. In fact, I only know of two people on record surviving a Paz Shiroi attack. I guess we'll have to wait and see if we can change this record to three."

Usopp almost tore out a chuck of hair after hearing that statement.

"How can you remain so calm saying such things!" cried Usopp.

"The best we can do now is just wait," offered Law. "We must do our best to keep her conscious during this whole healing process. If she falls asleep, she will not wake up."

"Oh my god…NAMI WAKE UP!" screamed Usopp, clapping his hands up and down loudly.

"And we must also make sure to keep Nami-ya calm and composed," added Law. "Any sort of stress on her body will only intensify the chance of fatality."

Usopp sucked in his lips and froze. He could feel sweat dripping down his head. He scowled at the pirate doctor.

"Well why the hell didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"You didn't ask."

Usopp couldn't help but hiss back at that remark.

"Hey guys I'm back!"

Law and Usopp both looked up in shock and horror. Luffy was having trouble walking through the door. It was apparent he had gained a substantial amount of weight last time they saw him. After he was able to squeeze through the door, he rolled towards Nami's bed.

"I have some bad news, Traffy," announce Luffy. "I couldn't find Nami any more meat."

Law and Usopp just exchanged side-glances.

"Ooh really, what happened to all the meat, Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"I dunno, I guess we just ran out or something," explained Luffy, twiddling his fingers.

"You are even worst at lying than Nose-ya, Strawhat-ya," replied Law, shaking his head side to side.

Luffy turned to check on his faithful navigator, however he didn't like what he was looking at.

"Why is Nami frowning? Why isn't she happy?"

"She's in a lot of pain, Strawhat-ya."

"Well I don't like seeing my navigator upset! Fix it, Traffy!"

"All that can be done has been done. The best we can do now is watch over her till dawn breaks."

Luffy was not satisfied with his response. He turned his chubby torso towards Usopp.

"Usopp, there must be something we can do! I want to see Nami smile again!"

Usopp agreed. They couldn't just watch her in such a miserable state. They needed to cheer her up and fast. Usopp looked around the room to find something, anything to entertain their fallen navigator. Sadly, he wasn't having much luck. That all changed when he got a good look at Law's furry hat. For some reason the brim and shape of the hat reminded him of someone. And then it clicked.

"I got it!" smiled Usopp, snapping his fingers. "I know what we can do to cheer her up! But we need Law's help with this one."

* * *

><p>"Nose-ya, what are you doing to my hat?" questioned Law.<p>

The sniper was fiddling around with the rim of his hat. With the hat still on his head, Law couldn't tell what the long nose was up to.

He felt like a complete and utter fool. Why in the world was he agreeing to this?

"Hold still Traffy," ordered Luffy. "Usopp is almost done."

With a twist of a screwdriver and little test run, the task was complete.

Luffy had a silly grin on his face.

"Wow Traffy, you look really cool!"

Law just let out a low huff. Being called "cool" by that idiot was not a compliment.

"Get closer to Nami," ordered Usopp, pushing the doctor towards the bed. "She needs to get a good look at you."

Law stubbornly crossed his arms as he sat by Nami's side. He really hoped this foolish planned worked. Or it would cost those two their heads. Literally.

"Hey Nami, can you hear me?" called out Usopp. "If you can, please open your eyes."

"Yeah Nami, open your eyes and look at Traffy," added Luffy. "He looks so cool!"

Nami slowly fluttered her eyes open. At first she could only make out a shadow. Once her eyes could adjust to the light, it all made sense. There was nothing in this world that could of pleased her more. Never had Law seen someone look so happy in such a state of pain. Her smile was one that would burn in his mind forever. Perhaps those two idiots knew what they were doing after all.

"She's smiling, Usopp!" cheered Luffy. "Make it spin again."

Usopp stepped up next to Law and twirled the object connected to his hat. Looking up to a mirror, he could finally see what all the fuss was about. It was a pinwheel, a silly little pinwheel that was causing all this delightful happiness. He looked back down at Nami and heard a faint laugh escape her parted lips. After all she went though, this is what she needed the most. And what kind of doctor would he be if he were to deprive her of that joy?

And with that, it was settled. The Surgeon of Death would wear that pinwheel on his hat all night and day if it kept that sweet smile on her face….and those two idiots off his back.

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year! Sorry it took so long to update! Been suuuuuuuuuuper busy! Anyways, I know what you're thinking….this isn't the story you guys voted for on my little poll thingy! I'm sorry -_- I'm actually really sick…and this story was the product of all those cold medicines I had to take. Ha ha! I hope you found it entertaining enough. I hoped it warmed your heart a bit at the end. As you can tell, Usopp was trying to imitate Genzo's classic pinwheel hat. You have to admit…Law's hat could make for a nice substitute ;3 Well I guess this wasn't much a LawNami one shot, huh? More of a Law/Nami/Luffy&Usopp one shot! Oh well, it has humor, right? I guess I always get one of those things right ;x D'oh!_

_Anyways, a big thank you to those that voted for my poll! My next one shot (I promise!) will be the follow: "Caught in the act! Law and Nami have been caught fooling around…now they need to explain themselves." I already have the beginnings of this chapter done, so I hope to finish it up soon. It's going to be a silly, off-the-wall kind of chapter, so I hope you guys look forward to it. And those watching for my other fic updates…Fallen Kingdom and Hostage should have an update soon. Once I get my cold out of the way -_- um, is there a doctor in the house?!_

_Oh my look at all those lovely reviews. I wish I had the energy to reply all of them….so instead I'm sending you all snot-filled snuggles and kisses! Muah! I love you all! Thank you: __**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, FruityGrape, 10**__**th**__** Squad 3**__**rd**__** Seat, Trunksmybaby, lexxiebabey, StrarKiss666, anime pirate 13, JieJieGalunggong, JustChan, ul-him, JAnimeHaki, lupita, puppet monkey, Tetty269, SolarEclipse, MeanderCat, OnePieceFan101, Gemzy, Phantom, PilyangSweet, H-H-I-D-I-N-G, Demon Flam, xXHeavengirlXx, VeraVera, khabiara, and all the guests **__that reviewed this fic! You guys kick ass! _

_A big thanks to everyone that read, reviews, follows, and favs! You guys keep me going ;3 And some great stuff coming our way. The break is O-V-E-R! YES! The next chapter of One Piece manga is coming soon! Yay! Let's celebrate! We missed you, sensei! And for those that follow me on Tumblr (lostheartcard), I will try and update with a chapter review! Till next time, peace!_


	9. Miss Magician's Assistant

**Miss Magician's Assistant**

Card tricks, coin tricks, hat tricks…pretty much every trick in the book was being used to entertain the children. This joyful celebration on Punk Hazard was quickly turning into a fabulous magic show with "Miss Magician" Nami as the main star. Even the G-5 troops were in awe of her well played magic tricks. The Cat Thief certainly knew how to put on a good show.

"And for my next trick, I will need a volunteer," announced Nami, waving her arms wide open. "But I must warn you! This trick is not for the faint of heart! Any little slip up and it may mean your very end."

"That sound awesome," laughed Luffy, lifting both arms up. "Pick me, Nami! Pick meeeeee!"

All the men from G-5 were jumping up for the chance to assist the very sexy magician, no matter what the task entailed. Even some the kids seemed interested in the "death defying" magic trick. There were a bit of hand up volunteering in the crowd. Nami took her time scanning every one of them, but in the end her eyes fell on one man alone.

"Let's see, I pick you Traffy-kun," declared Nami, pointing her finger at the surprised Shichibukai.

"There must be something wrong with your eyes, Nami-ya," replied the Surgeon of Death. "I didn't lift my hand up to volunteer."

"Oh I see, you're scared to volunteer for this magic trick," jeered Nami, looking back into the crowd. "Allow me to find someone more appropriate for the deadly magic trick. Pepper, you're a 7-year-old girl, correct? Maybe I should choose you instead?"

Law growled as stood up and made his way up to the stage. How dare this woman call him out like that! Of course he wasn't afraid of any stupid magic trick!

"Wonderful! Now if you can please lay into the rectangular box," ordered Nami, as opened the box up.

Miss Magician grabbed his long sword as the Surgeon of Death positioned himself into the box. She closed and locked the box tight, allowing his head and feet to dangle outside the opening.

"May I please use your sword for the trick?" asked Nami, swaying the sword back and forth.

Law just blinked at her aimlessly.

"I'll take that as a yes," nodded Nami, pulling the blade out of the scabbard. "And now for my next trick, I will cut this man in half!"

The doctor rolled his eyes in aggravation. No wonder she picked him for such a trick! She was counting on him to do all the work. Wouldn't they see that she was a fraud? Depending on his devil fruit to get the job done?

Usopp and Chopper grabbed one another and screamed in horror. Even Luffy was screaming for Nami to reconsider such an act.

"Oi Nami! Wait! Traffy and I are in this super cool pirate alliance! You can't risk killing him yet!"

"Luffy! But what doing I'm doing for the sake of magic!"

Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Of course! Magic! Well in that case, if you kill Traffy I will forgive you."

Law let out a cough. He couldn't believe he was teaming up with such a pack of idiots.

"Ok here we go," announced Nami, pulling the blade over her head. "ONE! TWO!"

All the G-5 members and the children held their breath. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were shaking in anticipation. Law let out low sigh and slowly allowed his "room" open up around the box. The doctor grinded his teeth as that unforgivable witch smiled victoriously above him. She would pay for this later! She gave him a little wink before casting her strike.

"THREE!"

The woman had good aim. He had to admit that. The cut was clean and precise. The small round of applause was quickly met with cries of horror and dismay. A sound Law was a little too familiar with. To this dark doctor it sounded like…home. The orange haired magician could feel a sweat drop fall from her cheek. This was not the reaction she was expecting. Nami tried to reassure the crowd that her volunteer was still alive and well, but Law wasn't very helpful in backing her up. With a name like "Death" the man wasn't very lively to begin with.

"Oh my Oda! You killed Law," screamed Usopp.

"Nami, you bastard!" announced Luffy.

"Idiots," whispered Law and Nami together.

"Ye brutish woman!" hollered Kinemon, pulling out his blade. "I have never seen such vulgarity! To be sliced in such a manner is…. humiliating! What fool that man was! Never would I allow such shame upon my family."

Law couldn't help react to this samurai's comment.

"Didn't I slice you into pieces and throw your ass to the dragon?"

"AHHHH!" shouted Kinemon. "That man is still alive! What witchcraft is this?!"

"It's MAGIC!" smiled Nami, placing Law back together and opening the box to reveal his full form.

The crowd cheered in amazement. Nami had a sigh of relief when she saw the smiles on the children's faces. Law stepped out of the box and stood by her side. He understood now why this woman went through all these foolish efforts to create such a theatrical performance. After all the troubles on this island, she wanted to give the children an exciting magic show. She wanted them to forget their worries and believe in magic. With magic, all their wildest dreams and fantasies could become a reality. He felt her small hand grip his long fingers. Law turned and gave her a small nod. It was a job well done.

Law suddenly noticed money being thrown onto the stage as the cheers grew louder. It appeared that the Marines were very much taken by the performance. The Surgeon of Death felt a tighter grip around fingers. He noticed the woman breaths were getting heavier as she clutched her chest. The doctor was concerned. Was she dealing with a heart attack? Law was quick to turn the woman around so she could face him.

"Nami-ya?"

But it was too late. Law was quickly blinded by the shine from her eyes. The doctor did his best to shield his eyes from the beaming glow.

"Nami-ya, what is wrong with your eyes?"

Miss Magician did not answer. Her smile only grew larger and her death grip stronger as the money piled up onto the stage.

Law could feel the sweat forming underneath his hat. This wasn't looking good. Although this was Law's the first magic show he had a sneaky suspension this was not his last.

"That was so cool!" cried out Luffy. "Me next, Nami!"

The dark doctor felt a small grin forming. Well perhaps it wouldn't be _half _as bad as originally thought. What's life and death without a little magic, hmmmmm?

* * *

><p><em>Whoa! Flashback time! I actually had this idea from a while back during Punk Hazard and really wanted to write about it. Nami likes to call herself "Miss Magician" and I thought, "Hey! Law would be one hell of a magician's assistant!" and thus another Heart Hazard chapter was born! And I know what you're thinking…is that a South Park reference? So what if it is?! What are you going to do about it?! (whimpers) please don't hurt me :,,,3<em>

_BTW just in case you didn't notice! BAM! I'm back on the scene. Yup! That means more updates! Wahoo! Thank you for those that voted for my fic update. As you can tell, Heart Hazard won the chapter update and I am hoping to update Hostage & Fallen Kingdom shortly after. Thank you for your patience everyone! (cries) you are all so beautiful, man!_

_A big thank you for everyone that reviewed! You guys know who you are and you are all AWESOME *_* And another big thanks to the rest that read, fav, & follow this fic! You are all MAGIC! Till next time, peace!_


	10. Don't Bet On It!

I wanna be the very best,

Like no one ever was.

To catch them is my real test,

To train them is my cause.

I will travel across the land,

Searching far and wide.

Each Pokemon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) its you and me

I know its my destiny

Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

(Po-ke-mon) Gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

I will battle every day

To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right

There's no better team

Arm in arm we'll win the fight

It's always been our dream

Pokemon!

(Gotta catch 'em all)

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend,

In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

A heart so true.

Our courage will pull us through.

You teach me and I'll teach you.

Pokemon!

(Gotta catch 'em all)x5

Pokemon!

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend,

In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

A heart so true.

Our courage will pull us through.

You teach me and I'll teach you.

POKEMON!

Gotta catch'em all!

Gotta catch'em all!

POKEMON!

_Hahahaha! April Fools! New chapter coming soon ;3_


End file.
